A Home for the Holidays
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. La compañera de cuarto de Bella, Kate, le ofrece un lugar para quedarse durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Desafortunadamente para Bella, el padre de Kate es un poco sexy. Atracción, tensión sexual no resuelta y una hija entrometida pueden juntar a estos dos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **A Home for the Holidays**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Acostada en mi cama y mirando el techo, aburrida, no puedo evitar que la ira y la tristeza broten dentro de mí.

—No puedo creer que me estén haciendo esto —me quejo.

—No te quejes, al menos no estás atrapada con una de las amigas con derecho de tu padre que intenta fingir que se preocupa por ti —me recuerda Kate, mi compañera de cuarto.

—No puede ser tan malo. —Me vuelvo para mirarla. Ella está acostada en su cama jugando con su teléfono—. Quiero decir, al menos tu papá está ahí, ¿verdad?

Ella gime, aparentemente no está contenta.

—Bella, confía en mí, esas mujeres con las que sale son malvadas, perras hambrientas de dinero. Ojalá él encontrara una buena mujer. Quiero decir, no es un tipo con mala pinta.

No puedo evitar reírme.

—Es viejo. Apuesto a que sus partes están todas marchitas.

—Cállate, Bella. Ese es mi papá... ewww. —Ella tira una almohada en mi cara.

—Cuando vuelvas, tienes que traer un álbum de fotos. Sigues hablando de él con todas esas mujeres y me pregunto cómo será.

—No es mi culpa que nunca estés cerca cuando él viene, Bella. —Gimo y ella se levanta y sale de la cama—. De todos modos, tengo que ir a ver a Garrett por un poco de amor antes de que se vaya el viernes a Milwaukee para las vacaciones de Navidad. Piensa en lo que te ofrecí. Sería mejor que quedarte aquí sola o ir a una casa vacía, ¿no?

Asiento con la cabeza y la veo salir tranquilamente dejándome sola en nuestro dormitorio.

No puedo creer que mis padres decidieran irse a una segunda luna de miel sin mí. Ah y, para colmo, están haciendo esto durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Cuando comenté sobre lo terrible que es esto y lo sola que voy a estar, mamá tuvo el valor de decirme que soy egoísta. Ugh, les mostraré lo que es el egoísmo. Espero que tengan diarrea del viajero. Eso se los mostrará.

Ahora mis opciones son bastante limitadas: me quedo aquí por dos semanas y me pudro en nuestro pequeño dormitorio durante las vacaciones, me voy a casa y me quedo sola por las fiestas o me quedo con Kate, su papá y sus muchas, muchas amantes y estoy rodeada de gente que apenas conozco para las fiestas.

Decisiones, decisiones.

Odio. Mi. Vida.

Feliz jodida Navidad para mí.

.

.

Paso los últimos dos días de escuela con mi cabeza en las nubes pensando cuánto va a apestar todo esto. Acepto la oferta de Kate, pero me siento realmente incómoda pasando Navidad con extraños.

He vivido con Kate durante los últimos tres meses. Ella es realmente genial. Bueno, mejor que la zorra de mi compañera del año pasado al menos. Esa puta, Leah, era difícil. No la maté, así que supongo que ella no era tan mala, pero aun así, interrumpirla cuando tenía relaciones sexuales con hombres al azar no era exactamente lo más destacado de mi vida.

Kate es tranquila y ha estado saliendo con Garrett desde nuestra primera semana aquí, así que al menos no está mostrando la mercancía. Puedo admirar eso. No es que me esté prostituyendo, ya que no he tenido novio ni ningún tipo de enredo romántico en aproximadamente seis meses. Lo que me recuerda, necesito empacar a Jake, mi conejito de confianza. Él hace que todo se sienta mejor. Al menos él estará allí para mí a través de mis dificultades y mis vacaciones. Él siempre está ahí para mí. Que buen chico.

Kate y Garrett parecen haber encontrado algo real. Son adorables juntos, lo que me hace agradecer que él no esté en la casa de su padre con nosotros. No quiero estar cerca de eso, gente completamente enamorada haciéndose cariñitos uno al otro. Ugh. Si lo hiciera, viviría con mis padres. Después de todo, crecí en un vecindario a unas diez cuadras de UDub. Es un poco triste que prefiera vivir en los dormitorios que con mis padres, pero su amor se ha vuelto un poco salvaje durante su vejez y me asustan. Mucho.

A diferencia de mis padres, que han estado juntos desde la escuela secundaria y están obscenamente felices e irritantemente enamorados, los padres de Kate sufrieron un amargo divorcio cuando ella era más joven.

Su madre es una perra furiosa del infierno. Me estremezco cada vez que esa mujer llama. Si yo fuera un hombre, solo el sonido de su voz haría que mi polla se encogiera y cayera. Ella se mudó a Florida una vez que Kate comenzó la universidad.

Nunca conocí al padre de Kate, pero él llama todos los viernes para ver cómo está. Él vive aproximadamente a una hora de aquí, en Burlington, y ahí es donde aparentemente pasaré las próximas dos semanas de mi vida.

Kate y yo tuvimos algunas clases juntas el año pasado, así que cuando obtuve mi asignación de compañera de habitación para este año, me sentí complacida de vivir con alguien que ya conocía un poco.

Ahora que mis padres han decidido ser unos imbéciles egoístas y no pasar las vacaciones con su única hija, me alegro de tener a Kate en mi vida. Ella es una gran amiga, además de que me está salvando de este lugar al arrastrar mi trasero a su casa. Secretamente creo que solo quiere un amortiguador entre ella y la novia de su papá.

Solo espero que su padre no sea un idiota gigante. No estoy segura de cuánto de eso podría tomar sin decir nada fuera de lugar y terminar sola en nuestro dormitorio o en mi antiguo dormitorio en casa de mis padres.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Bienvenidas a nuestra traducción de Navidad de este año, esperamos que les guste esta historia tanto como a nosotras. ¿Qué les pareció el inicio?_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **A Home for the Holidays**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

El viaje a la casa de los Cullen no es muy largo. Usamos mi auto, ya que Kate podrá conducir el de su papá una vez que lleguemos allí. Ella dice que no tendremos que ir a ningún lado, pero apuesto a que me querré ir en algún momento si las cosas se ponen incómodas, lo que estoy bastante segura de que sucederá.

Una hora en un auto con Kate parece pasar rápido. Escuchamos música y hablamos de cosas al azar. Somos muy cercanas y por lo general no discutimos mucho, lo que es genial.

—Entonces, ¿ustedes tienen alguna extraña tradición familiar? —pregunto cuando cruzamos el cartel dándonos la bienvenida a Burlington, Washington, población 8.388. Supongo que debería haber preguntado de antemano, pero el pensamiento de que las personas hagan cosas diferentes durante las fiestas nunca se me cruzó por la mente. Demonios, la perspectiva de que mis propios padres me abandonaran para ir a besuquearse en el sol durante la temporada de fiestas tampoco me ha cruzado por la mente.

 _Grrr._

—En realidad no. Quiero decir, Nochebuena es en dos días, así que supongo que holgazanearemos y tal vez decoremos un poco. No estoy segura si papá hizo algo de eso. Es un poco gruñón —añade con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Genial. Espero que no se ponga demasiado gruñón por tenerme alrededor —resoplo y muevo mi trasero en el asiento. La maldita cosa está dormida. No estoy acostumbrada a conducir tanto de una sola vez.

— _Pshh_ , Bella, por favor no vayas allí. Le pregunté y dijo que estaba bien. Además, yo te quiero allí y eso es todo lo que importa.

—Perra, por favor. —Le lanzo una mirada—. Solo me quieres allí como un amortiguador entre la puta del día de tu papá y tú.

Pone los ojos en blanco y resopla.

—Eso puede ser así, pero tampoco quiero que estés sola. Será divertido, Bella.

Kate empieza a aplaudir con entusiasmo y la miro de soslayo rodando los ojos. Puede que lastime mis retinas de tanto rodar los ojos.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Gira aquí, gira aquí. —Ella señala una intersección y miro el GPS preguntándome por qué no me está diciendo que gire—. Oh, Bella, esa cosa no conoce este pueblo como yo. Ahora, gira _aquí_.

—Bien. —Hago lo que me dice y cambio de carril, conduciendo por la calle residencial más pequeña. Las casas son lindas y esto claramente no es el gueto. Sin embargo, Burlington parece pintoresco; no puedo imaginar que haya mucho para hacer. Kate mencionó un centro comercial, así que tal vez todavía haya un poco de esperanza de que pueda disfrutar un poco—. Por favor, dime que hay un Starbucks aquí.

—Duh, Bella —chasquea la lengua—. Dobla en Hillcrest y luego gira a la izquierda en Overlook.

—Tal vez debería haberte dejado conducir. —Mirando alrededor, noto que estamos rodeadas de árboles, colinas y casas de aspecto decente—. ¿Estás segura de que este es el camino correcto?

Me lanza una mirada molesta y regreso a mi tarea, que es llevarnos a salvo hasta la casa de su padre.

—Justo allí, la gris —chilla con emoción, apuntando a una casa unifamiliar bastante grande al final de lo que parece ser una calle sin salida. No es ostentosa ni muy diferente de algunas de las otras casas que hemos visto en el camino aquí, pero es grande, está bien cuidada y parece hogareña.

Doblo en el camino de entrada y estaciono el auto junto a un Volvo negro brillante.

—¿Es de tu papá?

Ella sonríe.

—Sí. Lindo, ¿eh?

Asiento.

—Muy.

—Vamos. Podemos desempacar más tarde. No puedo esperar a que lo conozcas.

Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos a la puerta principal. Kate no golpea, solo entra y yo la sigo.

—Ah, huele a hogar —musita, sonriendo alegremente.

Su entusiasmo también me hace sonreír y momentáneamente me siento mejor sobre toda esta situación. Debería estar feliz de tener una amiga como ella que está dispuesta a compartir su casa conmigo, pero estoy amargada y dolida por tener que estar lejos de mi propia familia en Navidad. Las cosas serían mucho más simples si tuviera más familiares, pero desafortunadamente mis abuelos murieron y mis padres eran hijos únicos.

—Sí —acuerdo con facilidad, sacándome la chaqueta y las botas.

—Papi, estamos aquí —grita Kate.

—Bajaré en un segundo —grita de regreso. Estoy sorprendida por el tono de su voz, es suave y profunda. No estoy segura de lo que esperaba, tal vez algo más como la que recuerdo de mi abuelo, o tal vez como el tipo que limpia los baños en UDub.

—Entonces, la cocina está allí atrás y la sala está por aquí. —Sigo a Kate a la espaciosa sala y miro alrededor. Estoy sorprendida de que no sea un lugar de soltero; es una casa real: bonita, limpia y bien amueblada—. Los dormitorios y baños están arriba, pero hay un tocador por la lavandería junto a la cocina. —Asiento, mirando alrededor, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Por una vez, podría estar realmente sin palabras.

—Hola, cariño —dice el padre de Kate, doblando la esquina de la sala.

Levanto la mirada y... _¡guau!_ Él ciertamente tampoco luce como el conserje. Jesús, su rostro es perfecto. Tiene estos ojos verdes brillantes rodeados por pestañas largas y oscuras, demasiado lindo para alguien de su edad. Su nariz no es perfecta, pero le queda, al igual que su cabello castaño despeinado, sin canas a la vista. Sus labios son rosados y lo suficientemente llenos para morder, y su mandíbula es angulosa y fuerte, quiero pasar mi nariz por el costado de su cuello y acariciarlo un poco.

Para colmo, él es alto con hombros anchos y un pecho lindo y sólido. Sin panza cervecera en absoluto.

Quiero lamerlo por todas partes. No es de extrañar que tenga problemas de mujeres. Las perras probablemente están encima de su hombría.

 _Mierda_ _, ahora_ _yo_ _quiero estar encima de su hombría. Me pregunto si cuelgo algo de muérdago sobre él, ¿eso constituye el requisito para besarlo?_ _Suspiro_ _._

Siento a Kate golpear mi hombro con el suyo.

—Tierra a Bella. ¿Holaaaaaaa?

Dejo de comerme con los ojos la entrepierna de su papá y me giro hacia ella, parpadeando y sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararla de mis pensamientos impuros.

—Sí.

Ella levanta una ceja y sonríe.

—Bueno, Bella, este es mi papá, Edward. Papi, esta es la elusiva Bella.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran y él sonríe amablemente.

—Bella. Hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica. —Extiende su mano y suavemente pongo la mía en la suya, estrechándola ligeramente. Es extraño que tan pronto como nuestras palmas se tocan, el calor que siento irradiando de él me trae a la tierra al instante. Vibra a través de mi cuerpo, comenzando en mi mano, viajando hasta mis mejillas y a los dedos de mis pies, asentándose justo debajo de mi ombligo.

 _Y ahí va mi nueva ropa interior para las fiestas._

Inhalo profundamente y suspiro, incapaz de decir algo.

Las próximas dos semanas podrían matarme… o a Jake.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡Gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a la historia!_

 _Ya se conocieron, ¡yay! ¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Respuestas a preguntas frecuentes:**_ _la historia tiene 11 capítulos y final feliz, y vamos a actualizar día por medio._

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _saraipineda44, Debb, cavendano13, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Nelva Robsten, patymdn, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, , Ele, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, Techu, LidiaWithlok, carolaap, somas, Yoliki, tulgarita, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Esal, Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, torrespera172, BereB, Roxy de roca, krisr0405, freedom2604, jupy y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **A Home for the Holidays**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Conocer al papá de Kate fue… interesante por decir lo menos. Aún más fascinante es la risa incesante de Kate sobre todo el asunto. Ella piensa que es gracioso, jodidamente hilarante, que no pueda hablar con él. Maldita.

—En serio, B. Deberías haber visto tu rostro. —Ella suelta una carcajada y le arrojo una almohada desde el otro lado de la cama.

Después de nuestra breve pero agradable reunión, Edward tuvo que irse a cenar y prometió que regresaría más tarde. Kate me ha estado molestando desde entonces. Aparentemente no voy a conseguir que olvide esto pronto.

—Amiga, no es gracioso. Cállate. —Hago un gesto hacia ella, mostrándole ambos dedos medios, y entierro mi rostro en el colchón.

—Está bien, Bella, ¿o debería llamarte _mamá_? —Ella suelta otra carcajada y se acuesta a mi lado en la cama.

—¡Katelyn Esmeralda Cullen, me estás matando! —Una sonrisa lenta se forma en mis labios y sus ojos se estrechan—. Espera, ¿eso significa que puedo azotarte si eres traviesa?

Ella alza su culo al aire, lo agita y yo lo golpeo. Riéndose, ella dice:

—Hombre, B, y pensé que estarías enloquecido porque él es viejo.

—Él es… cállate. —Me acuesto sobre mi espalda y muerdo mi labio inferior—. ¿Cuántos años tenía él cuando naciste? Quiero decir… él luce más joven que mi papá.

—Mmm… déjame ver. Tengo diecinueve y él tenía veintidós cuando nací, así que supongo que cumplió cuarenta y uno en junio.

Cuarenta y uno. Demonios, él luce bien. Es un buen hombre. Sacudo la cabeza y suspiro cerrando los ojos, pero todo lo que puedo ver son sus penetrantes ojos verdes en los míos. Mierda.

—Oye, solo estoy bromeando, ¿bien? No soy estúpida, sé que mi papá es atractivo, siempre ha sido así para mí. —Ella suspira—. Está saliendo con una mujer llamada Carmen ahora. Creo que vendrá para Nochebuena. —Me codea gentilmente y sale de la cama—. Vamos, entremos nuestros bolsos antes de que oscurezca.

La sigo y finalmente podemos acomodarnos. Kate se está quedando en su propia habitación y yo dormiré en la habitación de invitados entre su habitación y la que ahora sé es la habitación de Edward.

Tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza. Lo vi muy poco y por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

 _Tengo la sensación de que Jake trabajará más tarde con las visiones de un DILF* bailando en mi cabeza._

Kate y yo nos acomodamos en la cocina y preparamos la cena juntas, y como también estaremos preparando la cena de Navidad, decidimos escribir una lista de compras para eso.

Una vez que hemos comido y guardado todo, Kate me guía al sótano donde descubrimos siglos de decoraciones navideñas. Estoy exagerando, son viejas, pero algunas de ellas son muy bonitas.

—Todo lo que necesitamos ahora es un árbol. —Ella sonríe, toda atolondrada.

—¿Y dónde encontraremos un árbol un sábado 22 de diciembre —miro mi reloj— a las ocho y media de la noche? —Le dirijo una mirada desconfiada y ella rueda los ojos.

—¿Podrías solo confiar en mí? Ahora, vamos. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Nos metemos en la camioneta de su padre, que está estacionada en un lado de la casa y ella nos lleva a un gran lote de árboles. Hace mucho frío afuera cuando salimos para examinar el lote, pero no hay muchos árboles para elegir. Así que con solo unos minutos hasta que el lote cierre, rápidamente seleccionamos un árbol y el anciano que trabaja allí lo carga en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

—Eso fue fácil —comento mientras estamos de vuelta en la carretera.

—Por favor, deberías aprender a confiar en mí, Swan. Sé cosas. —Se golpea la frente con él dedo índice para enfatizar ese hecho.

Sonrío sarcásticamente.

—Como tú digas, Kate. Llevemos esto a tu casa para que podamos decorarlo. —La verdad sea dicha, estoy un poco entusiasmada en este momento. Han pasado años desde la última vez que decoré un árbol y no puedo esperar a verlo iluminado.

El Volvo de Edward está estacionado al lado de mi auto cuando llegamos a la casa y sonrío internamente, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse.

—Vamos, _mami_. —Ella acaricia mi pierna cariñosamente—. Tal vez papá nos ayude a armar el árbol. —Ella se ríe y sale de la camioneta mientras yo resoplo y dejo escapar una sarta de blasfemias.

—Te das cuenta de que te estás condenando, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si su pene es brillante y todo eso? ¿Tal vez quiera follar con tu papá? —Me encojo de hombros, sonriendo mientras la ayudo a sacar el árbol de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

—Eh, sí, eso fue divertido, pero ahora es espeluznante. —Kate se estremece visiblemente mientras llevamos el árbol a la puerta principal.

—¡Ja! Ves, ahora por favor detente. Es un hombre atractivo, pero está fuera de mi liga. Además, solo sale con perras atroces y ambas sabemos que yo no soy una de esas. —Pongo una dulce y sarcástica sonrisa en mis labios y ella se ríe.

Kate lucha por abrir la puerta mientras movemos el árbol juntas, pero luego se gira hacia mí.

—Bien, basta con... esa conversación. Tenemos un árbol para decorar. ¡Prioridades, mujer!

La ayudo a instalar el árbol, luego Edward se une a nosotras en la sala de estar para encender las luces y ayudarnos a decorar. Es dulce y muy agradable, pero puedo sentir lo calientes que están mis mejillas todo el tiempo que está en la habitación. Por experiencia, sé que toda mi cara está roja y cada vez que Kate me mira suelta una pequeña risita.

No hablo mucho, principalmente porque simplemente no puedo. Me ha dejado completamente sin palabras, una vez más, solo con su mera presencia y únicamente puedo esperar que recupere mi voz una vez que nos vayamos. Si no, tendré que aprender el lenguaje de señas.

Sin embargo, no es mi culpa, no solo es muy caliente, sino que huele increíble. Los chicos con los que he salido nunca han olido tan bien.

En algún momento, contemplo follar su pierna, pero me detengo porque eso haría las cosas difíciles durante las próximas semanas.

Cuando se agacha para agarrar la estrella del árbol del fondo de la caja, tengo que reprimir un gemido con un fuerte ataque de tos. Su culo... buen señor. No tengo palabras. Literalmente.

—Bueno, Bella, eres una de las amigas más tranquilas que Kate ha traído. —Él sonríe. Todos estamos sentados en la sala de estar y el árbol está iluminado y se ve increíble.

Me encojo de hombros, mordiéndome sin piedad los labios.

—Yo... ehh, supongo.

Él asiente y se pone las manos sobre los muslos con fuerza, haciendo que mis ojos se dirijan hacia donde están descansando. Luego extiende sus largos dedos sobre sus muslos y los frota hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Dedos pornográficos.

Suspiro

—Así que, señoritas, me voy a la cama —anuncia Edward y se pone de pie. Todavía estoy mirando sus muslos, pero luego mis ojos vagan hacia su entrepierna.

 _Mala idea, Swan._

Las imágenes de penes brillantes bailan en mi cabeza y, aunque de alguna manera logro apartar mis ojos de él, comienzo a reír histéricamente.

Y suelto una carcajada.

Y no puedo dejar de reír... y resoplar... y reír... ni siquiera cuando tengo lágrimas en los ojos y Kate está disculpándose con su padre por mi cansancio y mi exceso de trabajo.

Finalmente empiezo a limpiar mis lágrimas y Edward levanta una ceja.

—¿Vas a estar bien, hermosa?

Lo miro por un momento, con la boca abierta, y luego empiezo a reír de nuevo mientras asiento con la cabeza. Mis mejillas están tan calientes que creo que puedo tener fiebre. Oh Dios, me da fiebre...

Esto es ridículo. En serio, estoy perdiendo mi mierda frente a este hombre, el padre de mi mejor amiga, nada menos, y es la cosa más divertida del mundo.

Lo miro mientras se da vuelta, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bueno, señoritas, ha sido divertido... y entretenido. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, cariño. —Atrae a Kate en un abrazo y besa la parte superior de su cabeza. Una vez que la suelta se vuelve hacia mí y me guiña un ojo—. Buenas noches, Bella.

Y sigo riéndome, susurrando un _buenas_ _noches_ a través de los ataques de risas.

—¿Qué diablos, Bella? —Kate se deja caer en el sofá a mi lado y me golpea la cabeza.

Me limpio las lágrimas que ruedan por mis mejillas e intento recuperar el aliento. Después de unos momentos, finalmente siento que puedo volver a la normalidad.

—Joder, lo siento mucho. Debe pensar que estoy drogada.

—Probablemente. —Asiente.

—Soy tan torpe.

—Lo eres —acuerda.

—Tu papa es sexy.

—No.

—Quiero tener sus bebés.

—No —dice inexpresiva mientras se mira las uñas.

—Me voy a la cama. —Resoplo, reclinándome contra el sofá, sintiendo que los eventos del día me pesan. Estoy agotada.

—Esa es una buena idea. Estoy rendida —concuerda.

Ambas nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Una vez dentro, recojo mis cosas y me dirijo rápidamente al baño del pasillo para darme una ducha. Kate me aseguró antes que no hay problema, ya que Edward tiene su propio baño y dice que ella se duchará por la mañana.

Una vez que estoy limpia y vestida con mi holgada camiseta y mis pantalones cortos para dormir, vuelvo a mi habitación. No tengo sueño, parece que darme una ducha me ha dado un segundo aliento. Es tarde y creo que tal vez sea una buena idea tomar un vaso de ponche de huevo* caliente.

No quiero despertar a nadie, así que camino silenciosamente a la cocina. No estoy segura de lo que esperaba, pero no era ver a Edward usando solo pantalones de dormir de franela a cuadros azules.

Ver el colorido tatuaje de Cullen en la nuca tampoco disminuye su atractivo. De hecho, estoy bastante segura de que también quiero lamer cada centímetro. _Jesús_.

Después de verlo prepararse una taza de té, decido que no puedo dejarle saber que estoy aquí. No quiero extender más mi mortificación por la noche cuando él me vea babeando, así que rápidamente me giro y vuelvo a mi habitación, esperando que no me haya escuchado acecharlo.

Una vez que me acomodo en la cama y cierro los ojos, todo lo que veo son los músculos de la espalda de Edward que se flexionan debajo de ese tatuaje sexy como la mierda y se ondulan a lo largo de sus omóplatos mientras sumerge la bolsita de té en su taza. Supongo que podría ser un eufemismo para muchas cosas. Quiero decir, a primera vista, no es sexy, pero cuando me despierto sin aliento y a momentos de un orgasmo mientras la sensación de las manos y la boca de Edward están sobre mí, estoy bastante segura de que el té no fue la única cosa con la que estaba soñando.

Ahora, ¿dónde demonios está Jake?

* * *

 ***Dad I'd like to fuck:** Papá que me gustaría cogerme.

 ***Ponche de huevo** : es una bebida hecha de leche, azúcar y huevos, popular en Estados Unidos, Canadá y en menor grado en el Reino Unido durante las festividades de fin de año.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esta Bella es muy chistosa, ¿no les parece? ¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _angryc, torrespera172, krisr0405, cavendano13, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Isabelfromnowon, Sully YM, cary, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, Debb, Kriss21, Vanina Iliana, debynoe12, Rossmery, patymdn, Tecupi, kaja0507, Esal, Tata XOXO, Techu, carolaap, somas, terewee, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Maryluna, Adriana Molina (Jake es el vibrador de Bella), Mel. ACS, alejandra1987, rjnavajas, jupy y twilight-love1694._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **A Home for the Holidays**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

—Papi está almorzando con Carmen, luego nos va a encontrar en el centro comercial —me informa Kate mientras estamos teniendo un desayuno tardío.

He hecho mi debida diligencia durmiendo hasta tarde, todo el tiempo manteniéndome alejada de Edward. Mi plan ha estado funcionando bastante bien. O eso pensaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que nos va a encontrar en el centro comercial?

—¿Qué parte de "nos va a encontrar en el centro comercial" no puedes entender? —Me da una mirada de perra mientras mastica su comida.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Soy una completa estúpida a su alrededor, pensé que trataría de actuar como un ser humano en público, muchas gracias.

—¡Ja! Lo tienes mal, nena. —Kate sacude la cabeza y yo gimo.

—No lo hago. Él es solo... gah, yo... es tu papá, es tan...

—¿Asqueroso? ¿Insondable? ¿Incómodo? ¿Ilegal? —Kate me mira de reojo pero sonríe. Ella claramente no está enojada. Estas somos nosotras y nuestras bromas raras. Ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve y considerando a su sexy padre, me alegra que no estemos emparentadas.

—No es ilegal, cumplí veinte años en septiembre —le informo, bebiendo mi café.

—¿Entonces has pensando en esto?

—No. Sí. _¿No?_ —Me muerdo el labio y cierro los ojos. ¿He estado pensando en esto? Sí, sí lo he hecho... mucho, de ahí el acto de evitar al DILF* de la Navidad 2012.

—Bella, te quiero, y créeme, verte feliz es todo lo que me importa. ¿Pero con mi papá? ¿En serio? No me malinterpretes, me gustas mucho más que cualquier chica con la que ha salido desde que mamá se volvió a casar y oficialmente se mudó, pero es solo... un poco... raro.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No, Kate, _no_ es en serio, cielos, soy una niña. Como si él siquiera me miraría, de todos modos. Pero tuve un sueño anoche... —Alejo la mirada soñadoramente, inhalando entre dientes mientras mis ojos se ponen vidriosos cuando los sueños de la noche anterior se filtran en mi imaginación.

—Eso es simplemente... incorrecto. _¡Ugh!_ —Kate se estremece—. Cambiando de tema, de todos modos, necesitamos que eches un polvo, y rápido. Garrett tiene a este amigo, James. Es agradable y lindo, y escuché que está dotado. Apuesto a que...

—No. Tentador… pero no. No me vas a arreglar una cita. Me gustan mis fantasías. Sin embargo, gracias por pensar en mí.

—Entonces, encontrar a papá en el centro comercial debería ser divertido, ¿verdad?

—Suena jodidamente fantástico —digo con sarcasmo, poniendo una sonrisa cursi—. ¡Vamos a hacer esta mierda!

 **.**

 **.**

El Cascade Mall está lejos del tamaño del Mall of America, pero estoy impresionada por la cantidad de tiendas que en realidad alberga.

Kate me explicó más temprano que Edward nos va a encontrar aquí porque necesita hacer algunas compras navideñas de último minuto para su asistente y unos compañeros de trabajo, y quiere su opinión sobre ciertas cosas. Estoy bien. Creo. Quiero decir, si no hablo… o me río… o suelto una risita... o me avergüenzo por completo mirando su entrepierna de nuevo. Debería estar bien. Creo. Espero.

 _Estoy jodida._

Después de revisar algunas tiendas, Edward llama a Kate y le dice que nos va a encontrar cerca de la entrada oeste. Esa es la que está junto a la tienda de lencería, me dice ella. Con mi suerte, él querrá entrar allí por algo inocente como pijamas enterizos y yo me ofreceré a probarme uno de osito de seda transparente.

—Deja de retorcerte, Bella. Es muy impropio de una jovencita —me regaña Kate.

—Cállate, Kate.

—¿Qué? Solo digo.

—Oh, ahí está. —Asiento hacia la puerta y mi mandíbula cae al piso mientras lo observo acercarse hacia nosotras. Se ve... caliente. _¡Tan jodidamente caliente!_ Ningún hombre de más de cuarenta años se ve así, estoy segura que debe ser inmortal. Sacudo la cabeza. Está usando jeans desteñidos y una camisa gris con las mangas enrolladas. Casual y sexy y delicioso y...

—Espabílate, Bella. Estás babeando.

—Gracias. —Cierro la boca que está repentinamente seca, me lamo los labios y luego susurro—: Llámame mami.

Kate se ríe y me golpea el brazo juguetonamente.

—Hola, papi.

Edward sonríe y la abraza a su costado.

—Hola, chicas. Estoy muy contento de que estén dispuestas a ayudar a un viejo. —Sonríe y me guiña un ojo y puedo sentir que mis mejillas se calientan y el aliento se me atasca en la garganta.

 _Jesús_.

—Edward. —Asiento en su dirección e internamente lanzo un puño al aire por ser capaz de hablar sin vómito verbal sobre él.

—Muy bien, señoritas, entonces vamos a comenzar con Carmen. Estaba pensando en comprarle algo como una batidora de pie grande o una de esas cajas para vino. ¿Qué piensan? —Nos mira expectante, una sonrisa se extiende por su hermoso rostro.

—¿No es tu novia, papi? —cuestiona Kate, un tono ligeramente crítico en su voz.

Mantengo la boca cerrada, pero definitivamente estoy tachando cosas de mi lista de "Edward Cullen es el hombre perfecto". Si él cree que comprarle electrodomésticos a su novia para Navidad es una buena idea, no estoy segura de querer ser _esa_ chica. No es que eso alguna vez sucedería, pero lo que sea.

La risa de Edward me saca de mis reflexiones.

—¿Carmen? Dios, no, Katie, ella es mi asistente de sesenta años. Le encanta hornear galletas para todo el personal, pero sigue quejándose de que su batidora es demasiado pequeña. —Sus cejas se levantan hasta la línea de su cabello y sonríe de lado mirándome. Alejo la mirada y cuando mis ojos regresan a él, está mirando a Kate—. No estoy saliendo con nadie, cariño. Después de la actitud menos que estelar de Irina hacia ti el verano pasado, decidí que necesitaba dar un paso atrás y ver las cosas de forma diferente. —Aprieta a Kate a su costado—. Soy todo tuyo durante las próximas dos semanas, excepto por esas horas inoportunas en las que tengo que estar en el trabajo. —Guiña un ojo en mi dirección y todo mi cuerpo se ilumina. Me alegro de estar usando un suéter por la forma en que mis pezones le responden.

Verlos juntos y lo mucho que él claramente ama a su hija me hace sentir confusa por dentro, y esa lista en realidad se hace un poco más larga.

—Gracias, papi. —Kate me jala junto con ellos, enganchando su brazo con el mío.

Los tres caminamos juntos y entrelazados hasta que llegamos a la tienda de aparatos de cocina. Esto me emociona mucho porque me encanta cocinar. Por más que comprarme accesorios de cocina para Navidad suena como una mala idea, estar en esta tienda me recuerda que hay muchas cosas aquí que me encantaría tener.

—Esta. —Señalo una gran batidora Kitchen Aid. Hay muchos colores diferentes, pero esta es roja y brillante y la quiero—. Esta es hermosa.

Edward se acerca a mi lado mientras Kate se queda atrás mirando unas baterías de cocina antiadherentes.

—Esta es perfecta, Bella. ¿Qué color crees que debería comprar?

Las miro a todas, pero la roja realmente está diciendo mi nombre.

—Rojo, definitivamente rojo. —Le sonrío y él se mueve más cerca de mí para inspeccionarla.

—La roja es bastante linda —comenta. Está tan cerca de mí que me estoy emborrachando con su olor y no puedo responder de inmediato. Puedo sentir a todo mi cuerpo reaccionando. Mis pezones se tensan contra mi sostén y mis muslos se aprietan. Él _no_ tiene idea de lo que me está haciendo por solo pararse allí y lucir lindo.

Tragando con dificultad y respirando profundamente, finalmente encuentro mi voz.

—Sí, es mi favorita. A muchas personas les puede gustar la clásica blanca o negra o incluso la cromada, pero la roja es particular. Me encanta.

—¿Entonces tienes una de estas? —Encuentra mis ojos con su pregunta y no puedo moverme.

—Ugh… —Niego con la cabeza—. No, pero mi mamá tiene una. Es amarilla.

—Oh, esa es una batidora linda —alaba Kate cuando se nos une—. Encontré unas manoplas que funcionarán mejor que las agujereadas que tienes en la cocina, papi. Las voy a llevar a casa.

Edward comienza a reírse y supongo que no estoy al tanto de su broma privada.

—Está bien, cariño, prometo deshacerme de las viejas.

Kate se gira hacia mí.

—Me lo agradecerás cuando saquemos el pavo del horno —dice inexpresiva.

Me río y sacudo la cabeza.

—Es bueno saberlo, gracias. —Ahora estoy más tranquila que antes y se siente bien.

Una hora después, hemos comprado una batidora para Carmen, algunas herramientas para uno de los compañeros de Edward y un masajeador de espalda para uno de sus amigos. Al parecer es un regalo de broma. _Lo que sea_.

Estoy agradecida de que la incomodidad que sentía anoche se haya disipado sola y haya sido reemplazada por toques prolongados y sonrisas suaves. Por extraño que parezca, ni siquiera soy yo la que hace esas cosas, es Edward. ¿Tal vez está interesado? Sí, claro, lo dudo. ¿Tal vez sufrí una herida en la cabeza en mi camino aquí? _¿Quién sabe?_

Ahora estamos parados frente a la tienda de lencería y Edward dice que necesita comprar un pijama para su mamá. Solo mi suerte, esto es lo que temía.

—A la abuela le encantará —dice Kate mientras me arrastra adentro. No protesto mucho pero me quedo en el lado de la tienda con las cosas más modestas, como pijamas, pantuflas y algodón... todo. Ni siquiera puedo mirar al otro lado de la tienda donde están las cosas más atrevidas.

Desafortunadamente para mí, Kate tiene ideas diferentes. A pesar del hecho de que su padre está justo allí, ella se ríe mientras me arrastra a un perchero lleno de pequeños sostenes y ropa interior de seda y encaje satinado.

Regreso a ser muda cuando Kate desaparece en un probador y estoy atrapada allí mirando un camisón rojo que parece que no deja mucho a la imaginación. Mi cara está caliente y probablemente tan roja como el conjunto de tanga y sostén que Kate se está probando en este momento. No quiero girarme porque sé, solo lo _sé_ , que él me está mirando. Puedo _sentir_ sus ojos en mí, quemándome de adentro hacia afuera.

—No quiero saber lo que mi hija se llevó para probarse, ¿verdad? —inquiere Edward, deslizándose a mi lado. Niego con la cabeza y trago, incapaz de mirarlo mientras mis ojos se quedan en la cosa de encaje en mi mano—. Apuesto a que te verías _muy_ bien usando eso, hermosa. —La voz de Edward es baja; su cálido aliento me cubre el cuello. Cierro los ojos cuando un escalofrío me recorre la columna y el aliento se me atasca en la garganta.

Ahora _eso_ definitivamente fue un pase.

Mi lengua se asoma y humedece mis labios. Él está tan cerca — _tan jodidamente cerca_ — que puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo a mi lado y prácticamente puedo saborearlo ya que su delicioso olor me rodea.

—Bella, mírame, por favor —suplica con la voz ronca, las palabras dichas con una directiva deliberada y no puedo evitar obedecer.

Levantando la mirada, mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y lo que veo allí me deja como una chica desastrosa y mojada. Sus ojos están oscuros y entornados; jurarías que quiere comerme de almuerzo solo con su mirada.

Él lentamente levanta su mano para apoyarla en mi cuello, su pulgar acariciando mi mandíbula, y en el momento en que su piel hace contacto con la mía, se siente como si me estuviera quemando; encendiendo algo profundo en mi centro. Puede que realmente necesite comprar más ropa interior, ya que mi coño parece tener mente propia y se contrae, tratando de sofocar la llama de fuego que parece que tengo por este hombre mayor pero sexy como el infierno.

—Tú también sientes esto, ¿verdad? —susurra, y asiento chupándome el labio inferior, necesitando solo... Dios solo _necesito_... algo. Su pulgar se presiona contra mi labio inferior y abro la boca y dejo que mi lengua se envuelva alrededor de la punta—. Mierda, Bella. —Él se acerca un paso más, así que estamos apenas a un centímetro del otro, su nariz rozando el costado de la mía. La tensión entre nosotros destella a su punto más alto, y en lugar de decir algo, me inclino hacia adelante y presiono un beso suave y casto en la comisura de su boca. Ni siquiera me importa que estoy haciendo un movimiento. No me importa que tenga el doble de mi edad. Me importa una mierda que sea el padre de mi mejor amiga. Lo deseo más de lo que nunca he deseado a alguien.

—Bella, creo que llevaré el... —La voz de Kate se corta y Edward y yo nos quedamos allí, a la mitad de _lo que mierda sea esto_ , y nos miramos el uno al otro. Edward no hace ningún movimiento para devolverme el beso y creo que podría haber jodido todo esto de manera real.

Tomo una respiración profunda y retrocedo un gran paso, girándome hacia ella, tengo miedo de lo que veré, pero no puedo verla en absoluto. Entonces me doy cuenta, con un gran suspiro de alivio, que ella todavía está en el probador. Ella tampoco nos ha visto.

—Sí, definitivamente el rojo —continúa Kate desde el interior del probador.

Edward gime y yo me río.

—Eso fue... incómodo. —Mirándolo, él sonríe y sacude la cabeza—. Edward, yo... sí... no... quiero... —Soy una idiota balbuceante. _Mierda._

No, soy más que eso, soy una idiota balbuceante que acaba de hacer un movimiento en el padre mucho mayor y muy sexy de su mejor amiga.

 _¡Oh mierda!_

 _Soy una idiota._

Él asiente y sonríe.

—Relájate, hermosa. Podemos hablar más tarde, ¿sí? —Me besa la mejilla suavemente y cierro los ojos y lo respiro. Él probablemente me va a cortar con facilidad, simplemente lo sé. Estoy un poco abatida, pero soy una chica grande. Él es un coqueto natural. Estoy segura de que simplemente malinterpreté las señales. _¿Cierto?_ Cierto.

—Definitivamente más tarde.

Mientras estamos parados frente a un perchero de lencería y Edward sostiene un conjunto de pijama rosa adornado con lunares, Kate sale del probador con unos cuantos conjuntos de sostenes y ropa interior en la mano. Ahora, eso no es incómodo _en absoluto_.

—¿En serio, Kate? —Señalo a su papá con la cabeza y le hago una cara de "qué mierda".

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Todos somos adultos aquí. —Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que no lo mira a los ojos, así que supongo que debe haber una parte de ella que está avergonzada.

—Entonces, ¿crees que a mamá le gustará esto? —pregunta Edward mientras levanta la pesadilla con lunares. Kate y yo nos reímos y negamos con la cabeza—. ¿Qué? Mamá ama esta mierda.

Kate se lo quita y la seguimos hasta el perchero donde Edward eligió esa monstruosidad. Ella descarta el rosa con lunares y elige uno que se ve más elegante con un lindo diseño en espiral blanco y negro.

—Aquí. —Ella le da el pijama a Edward—. Confía en mí, papi, los lunares son para niñas de seis años, no para señoras de sesenta.

Una vez que todos han pagado por sus cosas, finalmente salimos de la tienda. Estoy agradecida de estar fuera de allí, porque los probadores estaban diciendo mi nombre, y no estoy segura de que habría ido allí sola.

* * *

 **DILF** (Dad I'd Like to Fuck): en español sería algo así como "Papá con el que tendría sexo".

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, carolaap, Debb, debynoe12, somas, Cary, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, krisr0405, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, BereB, Maryluna, terewee, tulgarita, rjnavajas, patymdn, Tecupi, jupy, roxy de roca, Nadiia16, Isabelfromnowon, Mel. ACS, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Pili, Jade HSos, Sully YM, alejandra1987, EmmaBe, liduvina y freedom2604._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **A Home for the Holidays**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Es Nochebuena y no he oído una palabra de mis padres. Ni siquiera recibí un regalo real, solo un depósito en efectivo en mi cuenta. Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco decepcionada y molesta, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer para cambiar las cosas. Están en un barco en medio del maldito océano y, por lo que entiendo, no hay recepción. Lo que sea. Todavía espero que se pongan realmente enfermos.

Está bien, eso es una mentira. Solo les echaré esto en cara cuando tengan un ataque porque estoy saliendo con un hombre mayor. Ya sabes, si eso sucede alguna vez. Lo cual, no creo que pase. Sin embargo, una chica puede soñar, ¿verdad?

Ayer, después de regresar a casa del centro comercial, Kate y yo nos escondimos en su habitación y nos reímos por la ropa interior que compró. No le conté lo que pasó con Edward. No creo que alguna vez pueda. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si realmente sucedió.

Tal vez lo soñé.

No lo vi en absoluto después de eso y tampoco lo he visto hoy. Sé que dijo que hablaríamos, pero tendría que estar cerca para eso. Ah, y tendríamos que deshacernos de Kate. No estoy segura de querer tener una conversación con Edward que pueda o no terminar conmigo montando su polla mientras Kate está en la misma habitación. Ven, eso definitivamente sería incómodo.

Dado que todas las cosas importantes suceden esta noche y mañana, Kate y yo optamos por una tarde de arreglarnos las uñas y, en general, hacer el tonto. Se siente bien hacer esto, relajarse y divertirse. Cuando estamos en la escuela, no hay mucho tiempo para relajarse. Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería del centro de estudiantes y Kate trabaja en una pequeña tienda de consignación a pocas cuadras de UDub. Agreguemos eso a las clases, los exámenes y el estudio, y generalmente estamos demasiado ocupadas para no hacer nada.

Después del almuerzo, Edward entra por la puerta con un montón de cajas grandes envueltas. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba fuera de la casa, por lo que su presencia ciertamente distrae.

—Hola, señoritas. —Su sonrisa es brillante mientras camina con cautela hacia el árbol y organiza los regalos debajo de él. Algunos de los regalos que compramos ayer se han ido. Me imagino que probablemente hizo sus diligencias y los entregó esta mañana. Ahora los está reemplazando con otras cajas mientras Kate y yo observamos. Kate está aturdida por sus regalos mientras yo estoy mirando descaradamente a su buen culo.

»Entonces, ¿están listas para cenar en casa de la abuela, chicas? —Edward aplaude con entusiasmo.

Kate pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, papá. Estoy muy emocionada en este momento, ¿no puedes verlo? —Ella pone su sonrisa más falsa.

Yo me río. Ella no está emocionada. En absoluto. Kate ama a sus abuelos, pero su abuela no puede cocinar ni una mierda, por eso mañana haremos la cena de Navidad para todos. Esta noche, sin embargo, vamos a pasar un tiempo con ellos y Esme está preparando una pequeña comida. Kate mencionó una cazuela de algún tipo. Aparentemente, es lo único que ella hace que no sabe a pies.

—Vamos, nena. —Él viene y se sienta en el sofá entre Kate y yo—. No la has visto en mucho tiempo y sabes que será divertido. Tu tía Rose y el tío Emmett estarán allí y también Alice y Angela. Alice incluso trae un pequeño novio este año. Jason, Jackson, Jasper... algo. Lo que sea. Será genial.

Emmett es el hermano pequeño de Edward. Nunca lo he conocido, por supuesto. Él y su esposa, Rose, viven en Forks con sus hijas gemelas de trece años, Alice y Angela.

—Lo sé. Pero no creo que pueda soportar la tarta de queso sin hornear de la abuela este año. —Kate hace una mueca de disgusto y no puedo evitar reírme. Su broma es dulce y divertida. Es agradable ver a Edward aceptar el hecho de que Kate es una adulta. Esto significa que él también piensa en mí como una adulta.

 _Por supuesto que lo hace, imbécil, quiere meterse en tus bragas._

 _O, al menos, lo quiero en mis bragas._

 _Dios, por favor deja que se meta en mis bragas._

—Después de que tú y las gemelas estuvieran enfermas en Pascua, no volverá a hacerlo nunca. O al menos eso prometió. Además, Rose hizo _brownies_ de doble chocolate y nueces. Te encantan esos —explica Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Eso suena bien —digo, con la boca hecha agua ante la imagen. Me encantan los _brownies_.

Edward vuelve su atención hacia mí.

—Son increíbles, Bella. —Su sonrisa torcida hace que mi interior se convierta en gelatina.

—Bueno, ya que nos vamos pronto, me voy a bañar —anuncia Kate mientras se levanta.

Me bañé anoche y me vestí antes, mientras ella estaba descansando con su camiseta raída y pantalones agujereados.

»Ustedes dos pórtense bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Nos señala a Edward y a mí, sonriendo mientras sale de la habitación.

—Guau. —Suelto una risita, suspirando mientras la veo irse.

Y luego vuelvo la cabeza y finalmente noto lo cerca que está Edward. Él está allí. Cerca de mí. Su muslo está a seis pulgadas del mío, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor en mi propia pierna.

Edward se mueve para sentarse de lado en el sofá frente a mí.

—Pues ayer… —Él sonríe y se lame los labios—. No sé qué decir, Bella. Tengo edad suficiente para ser tu padre, pero eres increíblemente hermosa y dulce y, para serte sincero, estoy pasando momentos difíciles permaneciendo lejos de ti.

 _Me pregunto qué más está duro* en él._

 _Jesús, necesito controlarme._

 _O controlarlo._

 _Joder._

—Entonces no lo hagas. Quiero decir... No te pareces a mi papá. Mierda, no, eso es... mmm, raro. Mira, no soy... No salgo mucho. Chicos de mi edad... ellos no... yo soy... —Me meto el pelo detrás de las orejas y toco el dobladillo de mi camisa. Este impedimento del habla que parece poseerme debe terminar pronto porque sueno como una idiota tartamuda. Respiro hondo, lo suelto lentamente y lo intento de nuevo—. También me atraes mucho, Edward. No tienes ni idea.

Él sonríe.

—Oh, hermosa, me hago una idea.

Respiro hondo otra vez para intentar calmar mi corazón acelerado.

—¿Oh, sí?

—Las paredes en esta casa son bastante delgadas, escuchamos todo. —Me observa atentamente por un momento antes de revelar—: Hablas mientras duermes, Bella.

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Estoy agradecida de que Kate use tapones para los oídos para dormir ya que nuestro dormitorio es muy ruidoso y no puede dormir con todo el ruido.

—¿Todo? —Yo trago. Me tiene pensando en la otra noche... cuando hizo que el té pareciera porno. Y tuve ese pequeño sueño casi húmedo.

 _Mierda, ¿él sabe sobre Jake?_

 _¿A los hombres les gusta eso?_

 _Quiero decir, a algunos hombres les gustan las chicas que tienen juguetes, ¿verdad?_

 _No quiero tener que deshacerme, o peor aún, matar a Jake, es mi mejor amigo._

 _¿Tal vez el pene de Edward podría ser mi nuevo Jake?_

 _Espera, ni siquiera lo he usado aquí... todavía. Decidí simplemente aguantar la euforia del sueño esa noche y dejar que Jake descansara._

—Relájate, Bella. No fue tan malo. Te escuché decir mi nombre algunas veces. ¿Tienes un perro llamado Jake?

—¿Qué? —Mis ojos se abren y miro hacia otro lado. Creo que mi vida se acabó. Me va a matar o voy a morir de mortificación. Eso sucede, ¿verdad?

Su mano sobre la mía me trae de vuelta de los infiernos y finalmente miro su hermosa cara. Sin embargo, lo que veo allí no es lo que esperaba. Él parece... ¿preocupado?

—Bella, en serio, no fue nada ofensivo, te lo aseguro. En todo caso, fue algo caluroso. Escucharte... tu voz baja, con mi nombre pronunciado de esa manera. —Él inhala a través de sus dientes. Santo sexo con patas, Batman, ahora _eso_ es caliente.

—No hablemos de Jake. —Me rio nerviosamente y aparto la mirada avergonzada. Puedo decir que mis mejillas están de un rojo brillante por lo caliente que se siente mi cara—. Querías hablar de ayer. ¿De qué... de qué querías hablar exactamente?

Me está costando mucho concentrarme ya que sus dedos juegan con los míos; sus ásperos callos me recuerdan que es un hombre trabajador. No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo se sentirían en las partes más delicadas de mi cuerpo.

—Me haces sentir joven. Eso me gusta... mucho. —Él sonríe y cuando lo hace es como si se iluminara toda la habitación. Yo también sonrío—. No sé qué es, pero en el momento en que entraste en esta casa, sentí que había un extraño campo de fuerza magnética entre nosotros. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Nunca. —Se mueve para mirarme y mi aliento queda atrapado en mi garganta mientras sus dedos rozan un lado de mi mejilla. Quiero que me bese—. Quiero ver a dónde va esto. Kate... el verano pasado... Ella abrió mis ojos. Estaba saliendo con estas mujeres... No significaban mucho para mí y no eran muy agradables con Kate. No sé por qué estaba con ellas. —Él se ríe y mira hacia otro lado momentáneamente. Es lindo, pero obviamente está avergonzado—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto. —Se ríe—. Supongo que quiero que lo pienses. ¿Por favor?

Asiento, buscando mis palabras. Eso es mucha información en un corto período de tiempo.

—Entiendo, Edward, pero realmente no hay nada en qué pensar. Soy adulta y yo... —Respiro hondo y lo dejo salir lentamente— Realmente me siento atraída por ti. —El estado actual de mis bragas empapadas es un testimonio de ese hecho—. Podríamos... podría... Sí, tú podrías invitarme a salir o... algo.

—No creo que la cena de Navidad con mis padres funcione, ¿eh? —se burla y luego golpea suavemente mi barbilla con la punta de sus dedos.

Me río.

—No del todo, pero sigue trabajando en ello, viejo.

Él coloca su mano sobre su corazón en el gesto más lindo.

—Auch, eso duele, Bella. ¿Qué hay de esto?, si aún estás... Quiero decir, si todavía estamos en esto, sea lo que sea, después de Navidad y todo el alboroto, saldremos y podremos ver qué sucede desde ahí.

Asiento.

—En realidad eso suena como un buen plan.

—¿Sí?

—Oh, sí.

Kate baja, rompiendo nuestra pequeña burbuja. Ella se ve muy bien y si nota algo raro entre su padre y yo, no hace comentarios al respecto. También estoy agradecida por eso, porque no estoy muy segura de qué decirle o incluso si debería decir algo. Por ahora, de todos modos.

En poco tiempo, estamos en el Volvo de Edward y nos dirigimos a la casa de sus padres. Me siento extraña por todo el asunto, me refiero a que estas personas podrían ser mis suegros algún día.

 _¿En serio? Te estás adelantando un poco, Bella._

 _¡Ugh!_

Una vez allí, Edward me presenta a todos. No pasa desapercibido para mí que él no me presenta como la compañera de cuarto de Kate, sino como Bella, como si todos debieran suponer que soy amiga y compañera de cuarto de Kate.

No digo nada al respecto, pero cuando Kate me acorrala y me pregunta qué está pasando, simplemente me encojo de hombros y no le digo nada. No estoy mintiendo. Realmente no está pasando nada. Por ahora.

Ella no cuestiona más que eso, en cambio sonríe y asiente.

—Uh huh, no estoy ciega, ¿sabes?

Ruedo los ojos.

—Lo sé. —Ella levanta una ceja—. Si o cuando haya algo que decirte, prometo que lo haré. Serás la primera en saberlo.

Ella sonríe.

—Bien. Solo para que sepas, B, no estoy en contra de esto... sea lo que sea que tú y papá, obviamente, tienen, pero quiero saberlo. Por favor.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _obviamente_?

—Bella, vamos, he visto a mi papá alrededor de las mujeres. Es suave y vergonzoso, por lo general, pero es tan... No sé... Te mira de manera diferente. No es como si mirara a mis otras amigas, gracias a Dios... Y tú... no puedes deshacerte de la atracción. Si él no fuera mi padre, te estaría diciendo que lo hagas, pero es un poco asqueroso. Así que sí. —Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Es bueno saberlo. Creo que... es mutuo, Kate. Me gustaría ver si, sabes, hay algo ahí.

—Deberías. —Ella sonríe y somos interrumpidos por su prima Alice.

Alice es esta pequeña cosa con pelo color oscuro, corto y puntiagudo y ojos azul brillante. Ella es muy hiperactiva, como una abejita pequeña, mientras recorre la habitación con entusiasmo, arrastrando a su novio Jasper a lo largo del camino. Parece que él se está divirtiendo y los dos hacen una linda pareja.

A diferencia de su hermana, Angela parece ser la más tímida de las dos. Ella es casi del mismo tamaño que Alice, pero lleva el pelo largo y recto. Tienen rasgos faciales sutilmente diferentes, pero es inconfundible que están relacionadas. Sigo mirando de una a otra hasta que Alice dice:

—No somos idénticas.

Asiento.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—Está bien. Todos lo hacen. Realmente nos parecemos. Afortunadamente, las dos somos lindas. —Se ríe de su broma.

Angela se une a nosotras y discutimos mi carrera y la de Kate. Las chicas son muy entretenidas y me hace extrañar ser una niña. No tienes que preocuparte por muchas cosas a esa edad.

La cena pasa rápido y estoy de acuerdo con Kate, su abuela no puede cocinar ni una mierda. En serio, alguien debería expulsarla de la cocina. Estoy agradecida de que mañana hagamos la cena de Navidad. También estoy agradecida por los _brownies_ de Rose, esas cosas son jodidamente increíbles.

En realidad, ella es bastante increíble también. Rose es una mujer tan agradable. No es mucho mayor que yo, ya que tuvo a las chicas cuando ella y Emmett apenas habían salido de la escuela secundaria.

La cosa de la edad que me seguía molestando se disipa lentamente cuando miro al grupo de personas que me rodean. Claro, Edward tiene la edad suficiente para ser mi padre, pero no la demuestra y ciertamente no actúa como tal. Sus padres son maravillosos. Su madre es realmente un encanto y su padre es un coqueto. Ahora sé cómo Edward llegó a ser lo que es con las damas y no me sorprende ni un poco que Emmett haya dejado embarazada a alguien cuando aún era un adolescente.

Observo atentamente la dinámica de todos y llego a la conclusión de que aquí no hay absolutamente ninguna rareza. Si piensan que estoy con Edward, no les importa. A mí tampoco debería. Esta es una buena prueba de las cosas por venir, supongo.

Y por Dios, quiero que ciertas cosas _vengan_.

Edward sigue burlándose de mí con miradas sutiles. Es obvio, ahora que retrocedo y realmente lo noto. No había forma de que Kate no lo hubiera visto y, si lo veía, supongo que todos los demás también deberían hacerlo.

Se necesita todo en mí para no tocarlo durante la cena, pero el hecho de que haya otras personas alrededor de la mesa puede hacer que las cosas sean incómodas. En un momento, contemplo dejar caer mi tenedor debajo de la mesa y acariciarlo, pero, nuevamente, eso puede hacer las cosas incómodas. Sobre todo porque dijo que volveríamos a hablar de esto después de Navidad.

Todos y cada uno de los pensamientos pervertidos se quedan a un lado una vez que estamos en la sala de estar y Esme y Carlisle comienzan a repartir regalos. Ya que Emmett, Rose y las niñas no vendrán mañana, porque irán a la casa de los padres de Rose, recibirán sus regalos esta noche y entregarán los regalos que compraron a todos. No espero nada, pero me sorprende cuando colocan una pequeña caja en mi regazo.

—Lo siento, yo no…

—Edward llamó hace unos días y nos advirtió que tendríamos una invitada adicional. No te preocupes por eso —dice Rose, sonriendo mientras abre su propio regalo.

—Vamos, Bella, no es gran cosa —dice Kate. Ella sabe que estas cosas me hacen sentir incómoda, pero hago lo que me dice y abro el paquete.

En el interior hay un precioso par de guantes de cuero negro. Muy práctico para alguien que camina por todas partes alrededor del campus. Sonriendo, agradezco a Rose y Emmett que me hacen un gesto y me dicen que no es nada.

Excepto que para mí es algo, porque su generosidad y aceptación hacia mí es más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Y ahora, mientras miro alrededor de esta habitación, a esta familia feliz, amorosa y generosa, estoy muy agradecida con Kate por haberme dado un hogar para las vacaciones.

* * *

*En el original Edward dice "I'm having a **hard** time staying away from you" y Bella piensa "Wonder what else on him is **hard**?" La palabra **hard** puede traducirse como _difícil_ y como _duro_ , eso es lo que desencadena el pensamiento de Bella.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior**_ _: Isabelfromnowon, Debb, Tecupi, LicetSalvatore, Pili, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, EmmaBe, cary, alejandra1987, torrespera172, carolaap, BereB, Vanina Iliana, cavendano13, angryc, somas, Sully YM, Kriss21, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, Maryluna, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, bbluelilas, Jade HSos, Yoliki, jupy, Nadiia16, patymdn, terewee, Mel. ACS y Esal._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **A Home for the Holidays**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

La mañana de Navidad trae consigo una cacofonía de emoción. Debería estar triste de que, _una vez más_ , mis tontos padres no hayan llamado, pero realmente no los estoy extrañando tanto como pensaba. En realidad estoy bastante feliz.

Anoche, cuando llegamos a casa, sentí que las cosas finalmente estaban mejorando. Claro, mi propia familia no estaba allí, pero encontré una conexión con algunas de las personas más bondadosas que he tenido el placer de conocer. Decidí en ese momento que pasaría el resto de las vacaciones viviendo para mí sin preocuparme de lo que pensaran los demás.

He pasado los últimos veinte años a la sombra de mis padres y claramente no son los que están aquí para mí ahora, asegurándose de que tenga una Navidad maravillosa.

Esta comprensión pone una sonrisa en mi cara mientras me estiro fuera de la cama y me preparo para el día lleno de diversión que tenemos por delante. Kate y yo tenemos mucho que cocinar pero realmente lo estoy deseando. A pesar de mi edad y mi aparente falta de una figura maternal cariñosa, puedo cocinar un ave increíble.

Edward me había guiñado un ojo y deseado buenas noches ayer antes de dejar un beso en la sien de Kate y subir a su habitación. Espero que esta noche, pueda sentir sus labios contra los míos. Tiene que haber muérdago en algún lugar de esta casa y maldita sea, será usado. Solo tengo este deseo que espero que Santa pueda concederme este año.

Ahora que sé que él está interesado en mí, como realmente interesado en _mí_ , estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme sin ninguna duda nublando mi juicio.

—Buenos días, mami querida —me saluda Kate cuando entro a la cocina. Ella está de pie junto a la cafetera con una taza en una mano y una cuchara en la otra.

—Buenos días, caramelo. —Le doy una sonrisa dulce, luego le robo la taza y la cuchara de las manos y procedo a servirme un poco de café.

Ella saca una segunda taza de la alacena y una cuchara del cajón, sirviéndose un poco de café antes de decir:

—Entonces, supongo que tenemos que cocinar el pavo, ¿eh?

—Y hacer pastel.

—Y relleno.

—Y salsa.

—Y pelar papas.

—Y preparar la ensalada.

—Y hornear galletas.

—Y hervir las verduras.

—¿Crees que lograremos hacer todo hoy? —pregunta finalmente Kate, tomando un sorbo de su café lentamente, su espalda apoyada en la encimera de la cocina a mi lado. Ella puede cocinar, pero yo tengo un poco más de experiencia en eso que ella o eso dice.

—Podemos hacerlo —respondo con optimismo—. Además, después de comer la comida de tu abuela, cualquier cosa que hagamos será muchísimo mejor.

Se ríe.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?

—Eso fue jodidamente malo. —Le doy una expresión seria con los ojos muy abiertos, haciéndola reír aún más fuerte.

—Buenos días, chicas. —Edward aparece en la puerta de la cocina luciendo como sexo en una bata. En serio, todo lo que está usando es una maldita bata azul oscuro y huele a jabón fresco. Su cabello está todo despeinado y húmedo. _¡Jo jo jódeme!_

No puedo evitar imaginármelo parado bajo la ducha mientras el agua cae en cascada por su cuerpo reluciente mientras enjabona su magnífica y gruesa verga. _¡Jesús!_ Esa debe ser una buena vista.

 _Rawrr_.

—Buenos días, papi. —Kate le sirve una taza de café y se la entrega.

—Buenos días, _señor Cullen_. —Asiento y le doy una sonrisa pícara y dulce—. ¿Durmió bien?

Él gime. El ruido va directamente a mi fábrica de bebés, haciendo que se contraiga en apreciación.

—Muy. —Edward y yo nos miramos fijamente por varios minutos antes de que Kate se aclare la garganta.

—Bueno, aunque es divertido verlos a los dos... hacer... esto. —Kate hace un gesto entre Edward y yo—. _Nosotras_ tenemos una cena que cocinar. —Levanta una ceja en mi dirección y pongo los ojos en blanco—. Y _tú_ tienes que ir a vestirte. —Le da a Edward una mirada mordaz y él se ríe.

—Está bien, cariño, volveré en un segundo para ayudarlas. —Se gira hacia mí—. Soy genial con un pelador de papas.

Me río y lo observo salir de la habitación, deseando que la bata desaparezca. O que yo tuviera visión de rayos x.

—Es bueno verlo tan... alegre —comenta Kate, golpeando mi cadera con la suya mientras termina su café y pone la taza vacía en el fregadero de la cocina.

—Sí, bueno, cuando la vida te da limones...

—¿Te coges al padre de tu mejor amiga?

—Básicamente.

—Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Me quedaré con Garrett si no te importa. Quiero decir, tu papá es genial y todo, pero...

—No termines esa oración.

Kate se encoge de hombros.

—Cosechas lo que siembras.

Saco el pavo del refrigerador y nos ponemos a trabajar mientras bromeamos.

—Ew.

—Tú eres la que está caliente con mi padre.

—Y tú eres la que insistió en que pase dos semanas aquí con ese padre cogible.

Ella sonríe.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que no habría importado.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Bella, ¿crees en las almas gemelas? —Resoplo en respuesta—. Oye, no lo descartes y escúchame.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien.

—Eres una buena chica y te he visto salir en citas. Mucho. —Quiero interrumpirla y decirle que no, no es tan malo, pero ella levanta una mano para detenerme—. Y mi papá es un buen tipo. Solo que siempre parece elegir mujeres que no pueden apreciar lo que él tiene para ofrecer, además de su personalidad encantadora y su cuenta bancaria decente. Ambos tienen un gusto horrible en el sexo opuesto, sin ofender, entonces, creo, que hay una posibilidad clara de que todo esté destinado a ser. ¿Tal vez ustedes seguían desencontrándose siempre que papá venía para que pudieran conocerse ahora? ¿Quizás es el destino?

—Guau, ¿estás realmente bien con tu padre y yo teniendo una... una relación? —Tengo que admitirlo, estoy un poco sorprendida por su declaración, pero valoro la opinión de Kate. Así que, no importa cuánto quiera meterme en los bóxeres de Edward, lo que me recuerda, espero que él use esos y no calzoncillos blancos, daría un paso atrás de cualquier atracción que tengo hacia Edward si ella no estaba bien con algo de esto.

—Bueno, no voy a mentir, B, es un poco extraño... —Se mastica el labio inferior y aleja la mirada. Eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente, agrega—: Quiero decir, es un poco incómodo para mí. Él es mi _papá_ y tú eres mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes? —Resopla—. Pero tampoco soy ciega ni estúpida, y puedo ver que hay algo especial pasando, así que sí, estaré bien con esto. —Suspira y me da una pequeña sonrisa—. De hecho, mañana a la noche voy a ir a visitar a una de mis amigas de la secundaria y tú, señorita, te quedarás justo aquí.

Sonrío, aliviada de verla volver a su comportamiento feliz y despreocupado, y enciendo el horno para precalentarlo.

—¿De verdad?

—Oh, sí, _mami_. —Sonríe descaradamente—. Me daría cosa ver a mi papá con una erección. —Se estremece—. Así que, ¡arréglalo! —Resoplo y meto una cebolla en la parte trasera del pavo mientras Kate echa sal y pimienta sobre el ave—. En serio, Bella, esa mierda es _espeluznante_. No estaba bromeando cuando dije que él nunca ha mirado a _ninguna_ mujer de la forma en que te mira. Como si fueras algo para devorar.

Me río.

—Sí, noté esa mirada después de que hablamos anoche. ¿Tomaré eso como una señal positiva, entonces? —Pongo la tapa sobre el pavo y uso las manoplas nuevas para meter la gran asadera dentro del horno.

—Es definitivamente positiva. —Kate sonríe y envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, añade—: Te quiero, B.

Apoyo mi cabeza encima de la suya y suspiro.

—También te quiero, querida. —Ambas nos reímos—. ¿Supongo que deberíamos empezar con el pastel ahora?

—Traeré la harina.

.

.

Pasamos la mañana y parte de la tarde cocinando y limpiando lo que ensuciamos. Edward ayuda mucho con el trabajo de preparación y los tres realmente lo hacemos todo mientras hablamos sobre cualquier cosa.

Kate está ansiosa por la Navidad y molesta a su padre sobre sus regalos como si todavía fuera una niña pequeña. Todo es diversión sana y terminamos riendo juntos. Hay mucho amor en esta casa y recibo una verdadera sensación de familia de estos dos, y por lo que entiendo, Kate siempre ha sido una nena de papá, incluso antes de que sus padres se divorciaran.

Kate explica que aunque su madre, Vicky, vive en el otro extremo del país, eso ya ni siquiera la molesta. Ella me ha contado un millón de veces cómo su madre y su padre estaban infelizmente casados. Cómo su madre siempre había pensado en ella como una especie de obstáculo en su vida social más que nada. Kate ha dicho en el pasado que Vicky no estaba destinada a ser madre y que el divorcio había sido una bendición. Edward y Vicky siguieron siendo amigos con el fin de darle a Kate una crianza relativamente normal y aunque Kate siempre vivió con su padre, ella visitaba a su madre con frecuencia.

Cuando Kate se graduó de la secundaria, su madre se había vuelto a casar con un jugador semi profesional de béisbol y los dos se habían mudado a Florida. Esto también pasó al mismo tiempo que Edward comenzó a salir bastante. Como Vicky no estaba cerca para regañarlo por sus habilidades paternas y las mujeres que traía a casa, lo aprovechó al máximo, para gran consternación de Kate.

Le había preguntado a Kate sobre sus otros abuelos, pero ella me informó que habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico hacía años, así que estas personas con las que me reuní anoche y otra vez hoy son su única familia paterna. Esto sirve como otro recordatorio de que el pasto definitivamente no siempre es más verde en el otro lado.

Me siento mal por Kate y ahora extraño mucho más a mis padres. Hay un ligero dolor en mi pecho y un nudo en mi garganta por el hecho de que no están cerca. Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de crecer con figuras paternas que se amaban mutuamente, mientras que yo sigo renegando y quejándome de que los míos son demasiado toquetones cuando estoy cerca. Supongo que hay una línea fina entre los dos extremos.

Sin embargo, no termino extrañándolos por mucho tiempo, porque mi celular suena con su tono de llamada y mis ojos pican con lágrimas de emoción mientras corro a la sala para contestar.

La voz de mamá me saluda, y para mi sorpresa, suena triste. Ella dice en voz baja que lamenta haberme dejado sola durante las fiestas. Ella y papá harán todo lo posible para llegar a casa antes con el fin de pasar algo de tiempo conmigo antes de que comiencen las clases.

Después de que me ha dicho a través de sus sollozos que me ama una docena de veces, me promete que _nunca_ volverán a hacer esto. Luego le pasa el teléfono a papá, quien bruscamente admite que ellos estaban siendo egoístas. Tarareo y asiento para mí mientras los escucho, pero no puedo evitar la sonrisa tonta en mis labios al descubrir que realmente _quieren_ estar conmigo en Navidad. Me siento querida y feliz, y más importante, como que a mis padres les importa su hija mayor.

Los veo mucho y somos bastante cercanos, pero la época de Navidad no es para darla por sentada. Mamá incluso admite que deberían haberme invitado. Ese pensamiento me golpea en un nivel más profundo, ya que sé que si hubiera ido con ellos, no habría llegado a conocer mucho sobre Kate y su familia, más precisamente, su padre.

Cuando cuelgo con ellos y vuelvo a la cocina, soy recibida con sonrisas agradables y muchas preguntas.

—Entonces, regresarán justo después de Año Nuevo en vez del siete como se suponía. Habrían regresado antes, pero el barco no atracará en las islas de nuevo hasta Nochevieja. Una vez que estén fuera, tomarán el primer vuelo nacional. Honestamente, estoy anonadada. —Ofrezco una sonrisa llorosa y me limpio las lágrimas descarriadas que se han derramado por mis mejillas—. Realmente... los extraño —tartamudeo con emoción.

—Aww, lo sé, cariño, pero al menos nos tienes a nosotros. —Kate toma mi mano y me jala a sus brazos, dándome un abrazo. La quiero, lo juro, seré la mejor madrastra que ella podría haber pedido.

Edward se aclara la garganta y sonríe.

—Siempre eres bienvenida aquí, Bella. No importa qué. —Asiento en su dirección y él guiña un ojo. Me derrito un poco más y una vez más le agradezco a mi fortuna por Kate y su increíble familia.

.

.

—Huele increíble aquí —halaga Esme mientras me entrega su abrigo. Tengo que estar de acuerdo, el pavo está perfecto y también los otros platos y postres. Todo huele maravilloso y mi estómago prácticamente está mordiendo para salir de mi vientre en busca de comida. Solo somos cinco aquí para la cena, sin embargo, hicimos suficiente comida para un ejército.

—Abuela, sabes que te vas a llevar algunas de las sobras, ¿verdad? —le informa Kate a su abuela.

Toda la cara de Carlisle se ilumina.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —responde él, mirando de su esposa a su nieta. Su intercambio es cómico, por decir lo menos.

Siento una mano en mi espalda baja, su calor se extiende hasta los dedos de los pies y me sube por la columna. Sé que es Edward. No solo puedo oler su colonia, que siempre me hace sentir deliciosamente mareada por la lujuria, sino que cuando él toma la chaqueta de Esme de mi mano, sus dedos rozan los míos y no puedo evitar el gemido bajo que escapa de mis labios. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, él guiña y sonríe con complicidad. Gracias a Dios por el alboroto pasando a nuestro alrededor, porque eso evita que lo ataque justo aquí en el vestíbulo.

 _Cálmate._

 _Mañana llegará en un parpadeo._

 _Ojalá pudiera llegar… ahora…_

 _Ugh._

Calmándome, tomo una respiración profunda y sigo a todos a la sala. Hablamos un poco, pero ahora todo se trata de regalos, ya que parece que Kate no puede contenerse. Su vertiginosa emoción pone una sonrisa en mi cara y cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los de Edward, las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugan mientras sonríe cariñosamente ante el entusiasmo de su hija por esta fiesta.

Esme y Carlisle reparten sus regalos, y otra vez, no espero nada, pero cuando Esme pone una pequeña caja en mi regazo le agradezco sinceramente. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y mi corazón sintiéndose como si se hinchara en mi pecho, abro la caja para revelar un elegante suéter azul. Esme puede no ser capaz de cocinar, pero ella tiene muy buen gusto para la ropa.

—Espero que te guste, querida —comenta ella cuando levanto la vista.

—Me encanta, muchas gracias.

Kate me guiña un ojo y estoy cien por ciento segura que ella también tuvo algo que ver con esto. No sé cómo alguna vez le pagaré por todo lo que me ha dado esta Navidad.

Observo a todos los demás abrir algunos regalos, y luego Edward coloca otro paquete frente a mí. Frunzo el ceño y niego con la cabeza. La caja es enorme, esto no es un suéter.

—Vamos, Bella. No es gran cosa —me insta mientras se sienta en el suelo entre Kate y yo.

La cosa es que... sé exactamente qué hay en la caja. Recuerdo claramente ayudar a Kate a envolver una como esta para su asistente. El papel de regalo es diferente, pero la caja tiene la misma forma y tamaño.

—Edward, no puedes...

—Puedo y lo hice. Ahora, ábrelo. —Simula un puchero, su labio inferior sobresale y tengo que reprimir el deseo de morderlo y besarlo tontamente.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, pero realmente es demasiado.

Me doy cuenta que Esme y Carlisle están callados mientras observan nuestro intercambio y siento que mi cara se pone roja bajo su escrutinio.

Desenvolviendo la caja, no puedo evitar la risita que escapa cuando veo que en realidad me compró la batidora de pie, como suponía. Es roja, brillante, bonita y demasiado pero la acepto con gratitud. Lo abrazo, luego lo beso suavemente en la mejilla agradeciéndole mientras mis labios están encima de su rostro con barba incipiente. Se estremece pero no duda en responder, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, abrazándome con fuerza y luego susurrando:

—De nada. —Su aliento cubre la piel debajo de mi oreja y sus labios rozan ligeramente mi lóbulo cuando habla, enviando un escalofrío de emoción por todo mi cuerpo.

 _Buen Señor, este hombre, lo juro..._

Edward tiene un gran corazón y vio lo mucho que me gustaba esta cosa cuando la vi en la tienda. Esto seriamente le está ganando grandes, enormes puntos. Tanto así, que he perdido la cuenta.

No voy a usar esta batidora inmediatamente, pero el año que viene, cuando viva fuera del campus en mi propio lugar, definitivamente será útil. Supongo que mis pensamientos previos sobre qué regalarle a tu novia para Navidad claramente no tienen ningún sentido. Supongo que eso demuestra lo mucho que todavía tengo que crecer.

 _¿Novia? ¿En serio, Bella?_

 _Necesito detener estos pensamientos de relación._

 _Sí, jodidamente tienes. Al menos hasta que tengas la oportunidad de hablar con él._

—Gracias, papi —chilla Kate con emoción cuando abre la caja de su nueva MacBook Pro. Ella ha querido una por mucho tiempo y sonrío cuando la veo abrazar y besar a su padre casi de la misma forma que acabo de hacer. Solo que estoy segura de que ella no tiene el deseo de montarlo y cabalgar su polla como yo. Eso en serio sería asqueroso. _¡Ugh!_

Después de que todos los regalos están abiertos y el papel recogido, Kate y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina y colocamos los platos y las fuentes en la mesa del comedor.

No tardamos mucho tiempo en preparar todo, y cuando saco el pavo de la asadera y lo coloco en una gran bandeja, Edward me ayuda llevándolo al comedor y poniéndolo en el centro de la mesa.

Edward toma asiento en un extremo de la mesa mientras Carlisle se sienta en el otro. Kate y Esme se sientan en un lado mientras yo me siento en el otro, en el lugar más cercano a Edward.

—Kate y Bella, las dos hicieron un trabajo magnífico al preparar esta comida absolutamente espectacular —halaga Esme mientras Edward corta el pavo. Tengo que admitir que huele delicioso.

Ambas le agradecemos y nos reímos cuando Edward añade bruscamente:

—Yo ayudé.

La comida se desarrolla sin problemas y pronto nos encontramos con las panzas llenas, sentados en la sala todos acurrucados juntos, viendo _Qué bello es vivir_.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Fran Car Vsquez, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, angryc, tulgarita, Sully YM, terewee, cavendano13, Tecupi, torrespera172, Isabelfromnowon, Tata XOXO, Esal, Vanina Iliana, Yoliki, carolaap, Techu, Maryluna, Jade HSos, krisr0405, Kriss21, rjnavajas, BereB, Pili, freedom2604, alejandra1987, Debb, Cary, saraipineda44, patymdn, kaja0507, liduvina y jupy._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **A Home for the Holidays**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

El día después de Navidad resulta ser mucho más emocionante de lo que jamás hubiera podido predecir, porque Esme insiste en llevarnos a Kate y a mí de compras con ella todo el día.

Así que en lugar de dormir hasta el mediodía y descansar en mi pijama todo el día, Kate me despierta al amanecer para recordarme que potencialmente puedo usar el dinero que mis padres me dieron para Navidad y duplicar las cosas que compro. Es como el póquer de ventas de Navidad: compre un suéter, obtenga uno gratis.

Me gusta mucho su lógica y pronto nos dirigimos a Seattle para pasar un día lleno de nada excepto caminar buscando una mejor oferta.

La mañana y la tarde pasan rápido y nos lo pasamos genial, pero quiero ver a Edward. Mucho. Probablemente más de lo que quiero ver algún suéter viejo. Kate me había prometido un tiempo a solas con él y estaba deseando hacerlo. Sin embargo, no quiero mencionarlo por temor a que ella haya cancelado sus planes con su amiga. No estoy segura de que mi corazón pueda manejarlo.

Esperaba algún momento con el muérdago en la noche de Navidad, pero no hubo ninguno y, antes de darme cuenta, Esme y Carlisle se habían ido y Edward se había ido a la cama. En lugar de actuar como una niña petulante, acuné mis regalos de Navidad y sonreí, esperando que valiera la pena esperar.

Cuando llegamos a casa poco después de la cena, Kate recibe una llamada de su amiga invitándola a tomar algo. Me mira con atención y no dudo en decirle que definitivamente debería ir.

Edward no está en casa y Kate me recuerda que se fue a algún lugar con Carlisle.

Ella me invita a que la acompañe de todos modos pero me niego con una sonrisa genuina. Incluso si Edward no está aquí, honestamente creo que algún tiempo sola puede ser bueno. Estoy cansada por todo el correr y la anticipación de un posible momento de diversión con Edward, así que decido que una siesta está en mi futuro inmediato.

Saludo a Kate y me quedo en la puerta por unos minutos, observándola salir en la noche. Estoy sola en la casa, un baño caliente y mi cama me llaman por mi nombre.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de subir los escalones, la puerta principal se abre y Edward grita:

—¿Hay alguien aquí?

Escucho un susurro cuando se quita la chaqueta y los zapatos y doy un giro de ciento ochenta grados, mi cuerpo reacciona por cuenta propia y necesita estar más cerca de él.

Doy la vuelta en la esquina y mis ojos inmediatamente encuentran los suyos. No puedo evitar la sonrisa que tira de mis labios y mi corazón latiendo salvajemente por la determinación evidente en su expresión cuando me ve.

Estoy aquí, él está aquí. _Finalmente_.

 _Vamos a seguir adelante…_

Él da un paso hacia mí mientras yo hago lo mismo y una vez que estamos cara a cara, es como si el tiempo se detuviera. No se necesitan palabras, la mirada en sus ojos, reverente y honesta, me deja sin aliento y dice todo lo que se necesita.

—Bella… —suspira, su voz apenas un susurro justo cuando sus labios descienden sobre los míos, suaves, pero firmes, sé que nunca habrá otro hombre que se le acerque.

 _Edward Cullen es un Dios_. No, en serio, nunca me han besado de esta manera en mis cortos veinte años.

Agarro la parte delantera de su camisa y chupo su labio inferior en mi boca mientras sus brazos me envuelven con fuerza, sosteniéndome; mi cuerpo se aprieta imposiblemente cerca de él mientras su calor se filtra por mi delgada blusa. Su lengua recorre mi labio superior y abro mi boca hacia él, dejando que mi lengua juegue con la suya.

Es un beso suave pero necesitado y que me consume por completo, en el que me pierdo, hasta que mi cabeza se siente confusa por el jadeo y mi corazón se siente como si fuera a salir de mi pecho.

Me siento completamente rodeada por él. Su olor, que me ha estado volviendo loca de lujuria durante los últimos días, está en todas partes. Sus manos están apoyadas en mi espalda baja; con los dedos rozando un lugar debajo de mi camisa, sobre mi cinturón. El cosquilleo por su barba del día deja mis labios y la piel de mi barbilla un poco sensibles, pero es una buena sensación, ya que será una prueba de que sucedió, de que estuve aquí con él haciendo esto.

Estoy flotando en una nube, en lo alto de los besos de Edward y no quiero que termine nunca. Pero demasiado pronto lo hace y no puedo dejarlo ir, así que no lo hago. En lugar de alejarme de él, me acerco, le doy un beso en la mandíbula y dejo que mis manos vaguen por su pecho definido hasta sus hombros y paso los dedos por los pelos cortos de su nuca.

Tarareo de alegría cuando sus manos suben por mi espalda, una sobre mi camisa y la otra debajo. La calidez de su mano sobre mi piel y la suave presión me hace girar en un torbellino de lujuria y deseo. Mis bragas están arruinadas, estoy segura de eso y no me importa.

La boca de Edward está una vez más en la mía y la suavidad que teníamos antes se ha ido y ahora somos todo lengua y dientes, prácticamente mordiéndonos el uno al otro. Me encanta. Él necesita esto tanto como yo y joder si voy a pasar esto por alto.

Sus dedos encuentran el cierre de mi sostén y él no duda en abrirlo. La tela se afloja de mis pechos, su movimiento me saca de la confusión, solo para intensificarla diez veces.

Me alejo de él y retrocedo un paso mientras me mira con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, su respiración entrecortada.

—Estoy... mierda, lo siento, me dejé llevar, Bella... —Su voz es tensa cuando se pellizca el puente de su nariz, sus ojos se centran en los míos.

Sonrío perezosamente, mi respiración es pesada y mis ojos un poco aturdidos mientras me quito la camisa. Mi sostén se va volando con él y me quedo allí ante él, expuesta y vulnerable. ¿Es esto lo que quiere? Joder, puede que la haya jodido, pero sus ojos... cuentan otra historia mientras se detienen en mis tetas por un momento demasiado largo antes de que su mano izquierda agarre firmemente mi cadera, acercándome a él, y su mano derecha cubra mi pecho. Amasándolo suavemente.

Él gruñe y sus labios encuentran mi garganta, luego mi boca y antes de que sepa lo que está haciendo, estoy siendo levantada en sus brazos. Instintivamente envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él nos lleva a la cocina.

La encimera de granito está fría debajo de mi trasero cubierto por el jean, pero sus labios se sienten mágicos en mis tetas mientras chupa cada una en su boca cálida y las recorre con su lengua.

—Cristo, esto se siente bien. —Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y acuno sus caderas entre mis muslos, sintiéndolo todo contra mí. Soy un desastre húmedo y su dureza se siente increíble cuando estoy desesperada por su toque.

Marchito o no, Edward está dotado con algo grueso y duro. El pensamiento me hace retorcerme y sacudirme contra él mientras mis dedos se enroscan en su cabello y sostienen su cara contra mi pecho. Todo se siente increíblemente maravilloso. No recuerdo haber tenido a alguien que pasara tanto tiempo con las chicas, pero estoy muy agradecida por ello.

—Ung.

Al encontrar la fricción que necesito a través de mis pantalones vaqueros, que presionan justo en el lugar correcto gracias a la erección de Edward, me muevo contra él como si fuera una virgen de dieciséis años y rezo para que nunca deje de tocarme.

Él gime y gruñe cuando su boca se encuentra con mi piel expuesta. Él marca mi garganta y mi cuello, algo que es juvenil, pero quiero que me marque así, es jodidamente caliente. Lo que estamos haciendo en lugar de tener sexo real también es juvenil —quien sabía que los hombres de cuarenta años todavía cogían en seco—, pero no creo que me importe que actuemos como un par de adolescentes.

Gimo y maldigo y lo beso y me froto contra él. Rudo y duro; todo es indescriptible, más allá de lo que he sentido antes, mientras mi clímax se desplaza y se extiende justo al borde de mi agarre. Puedo sentir el pulso en todo mi cuerpo y cuando Edward cubre mi sexo sobre mis jeans y su pulgar presiona directamente sobre mi clítoris, me desahogo, cerrando los ojos y aferrándome a él. Mi boca una vez más encuentra la suya mientras mis gritos hacen eco dentro de la gran cocina.

Estoy un poco avergonzada y presiono mi frente contra su hombro, respirando profundamente mientras mi cuerpo desciende de su felicidad. Me abraza y besa mi cuello. Nosotros no hablamos No hay palabras. Él solo sabe cómo tocarme y esto es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada. Los chicos con los que he estado en el pasado generalmente terminaban antes que yo y terminaba usando a Jake después de que se fueran, porque, francamente, no creo que les importara una mierda.

—Lo siento —jadeo.

—¿Qué sientes, hermosa?

—Me… Me lancé sobre ti... como una maldita gata en celo. —Sacudo mi cabeza contra su hombro, la vergüenza aún me inunda junto con la quemazón reveladora de mi sonrojo.

Él se aleja y toma mi barbilla entre su pulgar y su índice, obligándome a mirarlo.

—Nunca te disculpes por querer estar cerca de mí. —Sonríe; ladeado y sexy—. De hecho, cada vez que tengas ganas de desnudarte y de tirarte encima de mí, por favor, hazlo.

Sus palabras me dejan sin aliento y todo lo que puedo hacer es acercarme a él y besar sus labios suavemente.

—Gracias.

—Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a bañar. —Luce como sexo encarnado mientras dice esto: sus ojos siguen siendo sexys y están entrecerrados y su cabello se asemeja a un pajar, como si hubiera pasado por el infierno y vuelto.

Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras y miro su entrepierna, donde todavía está duro como una roca y tenso. Y de nuevo, no puedo evitar la imagen mental de ver a un enjabonado Edward acariciándose en la ducha.

 _Jesús._

Riendo, me muerdo momentáneamente el labio inferior, luego, lanzando la precaución al aire, le pregunto:

—¿Necesitas ayuda con, eh... eso? —Asiento en dirección a su bulto.

Edward deja escapar un largo suspiro y me acerca a él. Con mi cara en su pecho, inhalo y cierro los ojos.

—Bella, por mucho que no haya nada que me gustaría más que verte en mi cama con mi polla enterrada profundamente dentro de ti, creo que al menos necesito llevarte a una cita primero. —Él besa la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Gimo. Sus palabras son sucias y dulces. Me encanta.

—¿Y cuándo sería eso?

—¿Ansiosa? —Él se ríe.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Tal vez. —Enfatizo mi punto moviendo mis caderas y frotándome contra su erección tensa.

Él gime.

—Bella. —Su voz es áspera. Me río justo cuando él se retira y me da un beso en la frente—. No vayas a ningún lado.

Asiento y observo como él deja caer su barbilla contra su pecho y parece estar rezando una oración a mis tetas antes de que desaparezca escaleras arriba.

Es bueno saber que las tetas parecen tener el mismo efecto en los hombres a cualquier edad.

.

.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde, Edward baja las escaleras con unos pantalones de franela a cuadros y una camiseta blanca con cuello en V que parece adaptarse a su pecho a la perfección. Su pelo está mojado y en todas direcciones. Me pican los dedos por jugar con él.

También estuve en mi habitación, donde me tomé la libertad de cambiarme por unos pantalones cortos para dormir, un suéter cómodo y atarme el pelo.

Hay algunas repeticiones de _How I Met Your Mother_ en CBS y Edward se acomoda a mi lado en el sofá para mirarlos. Él pone mis pies en su regazo y nos reímos de las travesuras de Barney. Es fácil y cómodo y me doy cuenta de que la diferencia de edad no es un problema en el gran esquema de las cosas.

O al menos por ahora realmente no lo parece. No estoy segura de cómo reaccionarán mis padres a que su única hija tenga una relación con un hombre que tiene más del doble de su edad.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —pregunta Edward mientras se para y se estira. Su camisa se levanta y mi pervertido cerebro va directo a los pensamientos sexuales cuando veo aparecer el vello castaño en su abdomen mientras su camisa se levanta más allá de su ombligo. Suspiro. Dios, me encanta el _camino feliz_ de un hombre.

Asiento con una sonrisa distraída en mi cara mientras hago contacto visual con él y él levanta una ceja a sabiendas.

—Jugo, por favor.

Cuando regresa, nos abrazamos en el sofá, mi espalda apoyada contra su pecho y nuestras piernas enredadas sobre los cojines.

Debo quedarme dormida en algún momento, porque cuando me despierto, los brazos de Edward me rodean y está roncando ligeramente. Todas las luces están apagadas y el volumen de la televisión bajo. Kate debe haber llegado a casa.

Me pregunto brevemente qué debió pensar al encontrarnos de esta manera, pero luego recuerdo cómo lo había sugerido en primer lugar.

Me acurruco de nuevo en el abrazo de Edward y cierro los ojos, respirándolo y dejando que su calor me inunde.

.

.

—Bella, nena, despierta.

Unos brazos me sostienen con fuerza. Aliento cálido que me hace cosquillas en el costado del cuello. Labios presionando deliciosos besos en mi hombro.

—Una chica podría acostumbrarse a despertarse de esta manera cada mañana —digo suspirando y Edward se ríe.

Me estiro y gimo cuando Edward se mueve contra mi espalda.

—Necesito levantarme e ir a trabajar, hermosa. Es temprano. Vete a la cama.

—Mierda, ¿dormimos aquí toda la noche? —murmuro y me alejo de él para que pueda pararse.

—Son solo las cinco y cuarto y podría volver a la cama por una hora más o menos, pero si voy temprano, debería poder volver a casa temprano —explica, extendiendo su mano y ayudándome a levantarme.

—Oh, eso suena muy bien. —Le sonrío cuando él me tira hacia sus brazos y besa la parte superior de mi cabeza. Lo respiro y suspiro. Quiero bañarme en su olor, juro que esa cosa es adictiva.

—Sí, me gustaría llevarte a cenar y tal vez a una película o algo así.

—¿De verdad me está invitando a salir, señor Cullen? —pregunto burlonamente

Él se retira y me mira a los ojos.

—Supongo que sí, señorita Swan.

—¿Tú solo quieres meterte en mis pantalones, no? —Sonrío.

—En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Bella, soy un hombre de pechos. —Él busca a tientas una de mis tetas pasando su pulgar sobre mi pezón, que responde inmediatamente a su toque. Suspira y cierra los ojos—. Sí, perfecto.

Ruedo los ojos y juguetonamente golpeo su mano suavemente.

—De acuerdo, cuanto antes te vayas, antes podrás volver conmigo. —Beso su mejilla y paso mis dedos sobre los suyos, dándole un ligero apretón a su mano.

Él asiente.

—Ve a la cama. Tengo la sensación de que mi hija va a pedirte información hoy y necesitas estar bien descansada para ese tipo de preguntas. —Me guiña un ojo y sonríe.

—Está bien, amante. Te veré esta noche. —Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y arrastro lentamente mis labios a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula, luego dejo un beso prolongado en sus labios antes de alejarme de él y subir las escaleras.

Puedo sentir sus ojos siguiéndome, así que muevo mi trasero y subo las escaleras con una carcajada por parte de él.

El sonido va directo a mi corazón y sé que nunca voy a querer dejar de escucharlo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡Feliz Navidad! Esperamos que la pasen muy bien junto a su familia._

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Klara Anastacia Cullen, Yoliki, piligm, cavendano13, angryc, Isabelfromnowon, Debb, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, patymdn, Lady Grigori, BereB, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, rjnavajas, Maryluna, Vanina Iliana, tulgarita, Sully YM, Tecupi, Adriu, krisr0405, crysty Katy, terewee, Angie Muffiin, Nadiia16, Adriana Molina, kaja0507, liduvina, jupy, freedom2604, Jade HSos, Elizabeth Marie Cullen y somas._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **A Home for the Holidays**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

—¿Entonces se besaron? —pregunta Kate, pero en realidad sale más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

Asiento.

—¿Y no durmieron juntos?

Niego con la cabeza.

—No tuvimos sexo —corrijo.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y te va a llevar a cenar?

Asiento una vez más.

—¿Puedo llamarte mami _ahora_? —Kate se ríe mientras la fulmino con la mirada.

—No. Y por favor, no preguntes eso nunca jamás. —Me estremezco, arrugando la nariz y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Estamos almorzando en un pequeño restaurante en el centro y he tenido que contenerme de golpearla varias veces.

—¿Qué? Esto es divertido. Finalmente estás saliendo con alguien que me gusta, Bella. —Ella inclina la cabeza con simpatía, y añade—: Y como bonificación, papá también está saliendo con alguien que me gusta y sé que me tratará bien. Todo esto es _tan_ genial —dice con entusiasmo—. Una vez más, admito que es un poco extraño, pero he pensado mucho al respecto, y si ambos son felices, eso es todo lo que realmente importa y haré todo lo posible para aceptarlo y brindarles apoyo.

Su honestidad y entusiasmo me hacen sonreír y bajar un poco la guardia.

—Bien. Lo entiendo. Pero no hablaré contigo de las cosas que hago cuando estoy tonteando con tu papá. Es simplemente incorrecto… en tantos jodidos niveles. —Me río—. Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que compartí algún detalle de mi vida sexual contigo? —Levanto una ceja, dándole una mirada penetrante.

Kate se encoge de hombros.

—Lo sé. Te gusta mantener tus penes para ti. Hombre, eres una aguafiestas a veces. —Aleja la mirada, decepcionada—. Aunque, no es que realmente quiera saber sobre el desempeño de la herramienta de mi padre, de todos modos. —Luego sonríe, riéndose—. ¡Santa mierda! Garrett va a tener un día de campo contigo cuando regresemos.

Resoplo y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué?

—Oh, vamos, Bella, estás saliendo con _mi padre_. Me gusta la idea ahora porque he tenido unos días para pensarlo y aceptarlo. Mierda, cualquiera que no sepa que es mi padre realmente no le importará, pero tienes que admitir que es… extraño. Él definitivamente no es el novio normal para una universitaria.

Asiento.

—Sí, es cierto, pero si está destinado a ser…

—Entonces será —termina mi pensamiento y ambas sonreímos con complicidad. Estoy muy feliz de saber que tengo el apoyo de Kate.

La tarde pasa rápidamente y antes de darme cuenta, estamos en casa de Kate y ella me está haciendo las uñas. Ella va a salir con algunos de sus amigos de la secundaria, una vez más, y me siento mal por no ir con ella, pero me asegura que no es gran cosa. Agarrar el toro por los cuernos, como ella dice, hacer sacrificios.

Estoy bastante segura de que ella acaba de llamar a su padre un toro cachondo, pero no cuestiono su razonamiento.

—Solo, ya sabes, si vas a darme hermanos y hermanas, asegúrate de que sean lindos —dice de la nada mientras termina la última capa de esmalte en mi pulgar.

—Kate. —Uso mi tono de advertencia. No funciona.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Oye, solo digo, en caso de que tus pastillas fallen o lo que sea.

—Cállate.

Nuestra conversación es despreocupada y divertida. Esto somos nosotras. Y es maravilloso. Sin embargo, no puedo creer que ella me esté arreglando para que su padre eche un polvo… y para procrear. _Jesús._

Eso está mal. Sin bebés.

Pero, la cogida estaría oh tan bien…

—Está bien. Ya terminé. Los dejaré solos —admite, empacando su bolso de maquillaje.

—Bien, Cenicienta, porque si sigues así, no vas a ir al baile —le advierto.

—Pfft, tengo algunos ratones a mi entera disposición, _mujer_. Y tal vez incluso un semental bien dotado o dos. —Sonríe, meneando las cejas y despidiéndome—. Ahora ve por ellos, tigre.

—Grrr.

 **.**

 **.**

Edward y yo seguimos al maître a nuestra mesa y él nos da los menús diciendo que nuestro camarero estará aquí en breve.

—Esto es lindo. —Miro alrededor del restaurante. Tengo que admitir que es un poco formal, pero Edward se ve como el sexo encarnado en sus pantalones chinos y una camisa celeste de manga larga, así que todo está bien.

 _Jódeme, él se ve bien._

Me ofrece esa pequeña sonrisa sexy que hace que mis bragas se desintegren y retira mi silla.

—No dejes que este lugar te intimide; hacen las mejores papas fritas con queso.

Espero que no hable en serio. Me gustan las papas fritas con queso y todo, pero no esta noche y no en este lugar.

Hago una cara.

—Sí, no esta noche, pero gracias.

—Estoy bromeando, Bella. Conozco al dueño. —Se ríe y se sienta frente a mí—. En realidad hacen muy buena pasta. Todo es fresco y sabe a lo que supongo que debería saber una comida casera.

Me estremezco visiblemente y sacudo la cabeza.

—Hombre, no sé cómo sobrevivieron tú y Emmett.

—Comida para llevar y papá no es un mal cocinero. —Niega con la cabeza—. No es genial pero es mejor que mamá. —Edward se ríe y asiento—. Lo juro, he visto a mamá quemar agua.

—Guau. Eso es... trágico —digo inexpresiva.

—Lo es —acuerda.

Mirando alrededor, me doy cuenta que hay muchas cosas sobre Edward que realmente no sé.

—Entonces, ¿cómo conoces al dueño?

—Llevo sus impuestos. —Me toma un momento registrar su respuesta—. Soy contador, Bella. —Asiento entendiendo y él continúa—: Trabajo para una gran firma en Seattle, pero mi oficina está radicada aquí en Burlington. Es aburrido y tedioso, pero es algo que me encanta y lo he estado haciendo por... —Se ríe y niega con la cabeza—. Más tiempo del que has vivido.

Finjo ofensa.

—¿En serio? ¿Tenías que ir allí?

Se encoge de hombros, dejando caer su barbilla a su pecho toma una respiración profunda y luego levanta la mirada.

—Eso no me molesta, Bella. Sí, es como el elefante en la habitación, pero honestamente... no pienso mucho en ello. —Se aclara la garganta—. Sé que está allí, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, así que si queremos intentarlo, entonces tenemos que aceptarlo y vernos por quien realmente somos y no por el número atado a nosotros.

Frunzo el ceño y miro el menú mientras pienso en lo que ha dicho por un momento.

—Sí. Quiero intentarlo y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste, porque tampoco lo veo. —Lo miro, vacilando por un segundo—. Quiero decir, cuando Kate está cerca, seguro que es un poco más obvio pero cuando somos tú y yo, es como si fueras solo _tú_ , ¿sabes? —Me encojo de hombros. Es difícil de explicar, la verdad.

—Y tú eres solo _tú_. Ahora, ¿qué vamos a comer, hermosa? —Sonríe y levanta su menú.

El estado de ánimo que nos rodea cambia y se aligera con esa simple sonrisa.

Termino ordenando lasaña con salsa de carne y Edward pide un plato de fettuccine que suena increíblemente delicioso.

Ya que no puedo beber —legalmente, es decir— termino ordenando una Coca-Cola y me sorprendo bastante cuando Edward pide lo mismo.

—Puedes pedir vino o lo que sea, no te contengas por mí —le digo.

Niega con la cabeza y aleja la mirada.

—En realidad, err, yo no... sí, no bebo mucho.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no? Quiero decir, no es que te quiera ver borracho ni nada pero no hay nada malo con un poco de alcohol.

—Estoy sorprendido de que Kate nunca dijera nada. —Suspira pesadamente y se endereza. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta no va a ser una conversación agradable—. Mi abuelo, el padre de mamá, era alcohólico, así que crecimos con ese tipo de actitud en la casa. Em y yo experimentamos, por supuesto, pero no somos grandes bebedores. Esto no es realmente un problema, Bella.

Asiento, absorbiendo esta interesante historia.

—Oh, eso tiene sentido, en realidad. —Kate nunca había explicado, pero en todas las fiestas a las que hemos asistido siempre ha sido la conductora designada. Ahora que lo pienso, no puedo recordar haberla visto beber nunca, en absoluto—. Kate generalmente es conductora designada. Ella es genial para llevar nuestros traseros borrachos a casa sanos y salvos. —Me sonrojo por mi admisión.

—Ella siempre ha sido una chica bastante responsable. Cuando tenía doce años, yo solía bromear que tenía doce por cumplir dieciséis. Una vez que llegó a los dieciséis y a una racha de rebeldía, deseaba que volviera a tener doce —bromea y sacude la cabeza, riendo.

La camarera nos trae la comida y como esperaba, todo sabe increíble. Probablemente terminaré con mal aliento más tarde, pero como el plan es que vayamos al cine después de cenar, no estoy preocupada por mi aliento. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que a Edward no le importará, ya que en este momento está comiendo un poco de pan de ajo recién hecho.

Estoy comenzando a ver los aspectos positivos de salir con un hombre que, bueno, es un hombre. Es maduro y seguro de sí mismo. Sabe lo que quiere y no le gusta fingir nada para complacerme. Es refrescante y creo que me estoy enamorando de él más de lo que probablemente debería, considerando el poco tiempo que lo conozco.

Charlamos un poco mientras comemos, nada de importancia, solo cosas menores como nuestros gustos y aversiones pero la conversación fluye con facilidad. A él le gusta el color verde y tengo que estar de acuerdo, especialmente cuando miro sus ojos verdes. Como los míos también son verdes —aunque de un tono completamente diferente— la romántica en mí espera que su razonamiento refleje el mío.

Una vez que terminamos la cena y pagamos la cuenta, nos dirigimos al cine. Estoy emocionada por ver esta película, al parecer Gerard Butler es bastante gracioso, así que optamos por ver _Jugando por amor_.

No quiero palomitas de maíz, pero sí compro un gran granizado. Es azul y sé que hará que mi boca parezca como si le hubiera dado una mamada a Papá Pitufo, pero no me importa. Esas cosas son épicas. Los granizados, no las mamadas azules.

Por supuesto, Edward se ríe de mí y le saco mi lengua azul y él me envuelve con sus brazos. La vida es bastante buena.

El cine está bastante lleno, así que nos sentamos en el mejor lugar que encontramos primero. En secreto, había esperado tontear mientras veíamos la película, pero al ver que estamos rodeados de gente por todos lados, eso no va a pasar.

Realmente espero que Kate no esté en casa cuando lleguemos allí, porque quiero tontear un poco... o mucho. Es completamente egoísta de mi parte, pero ya que estas son _mis_ vacaciones y no sé a dónde irá esta cosa con Edward una vez que la realidad nos golpee, voy a llevar las cosas tan lejos como sea posible. O al menos hasta donde Edward quiera ir.

Además, con sus largos dedos y su abundante experiencia, estoy segura de que no me arrepentiré de nada de lo que comparta con él.

Nos reímos y hablamos en voz baja sobre las escenas y los personajes durante la película. Es genial y de todas las que están pasando, me alegra de que escogiéramos esta.

Edward sostiene mi mano durante todo el viaje a su casa, el cual es demasiado corto en mi opinión, ya que realmente me gusta sentir su mano en la mía; piel con piel.

Una vez que estaciona el auto en el camino de entrada, se gira hacia mí.

—Realmente tuve una velada maravillosa contigo, Bella. —Su sonrisa es dulce y sexy y tengo que contenerme para no saltarle encima y lamer cada delicioso centímetro de él.

Me lamo los labios y asiento. _Por favor, Dios, quiero que me bese._

—También la pasé muy bien. Gracias.

 _Por favor bésame._

 _Tócame._

 _Cógeme._

 _Átame y nalguéame._

 _Gah._

 _Lo que sea… ¡solo haz algo!_

—Bueno, ¿supongo que deberíamos entrar? —sugiere en una voz baja y temblorosa.

 _¿Está nervioso? ¿Qué demonios?_

—Erm, sí.

Salimos en silencio del auto y antes de que lleguemos a la puerta principal, la mano de Edward está en mi espalda baja, guiándome. El calor de su palma se extiende por todo mi cuerpo casi al instante y espero que se dé cuenta de que probablemente va a tener suerte.

A menos que él me rechace, lo que... mierda, ¿por qué tengo que ir _allí_?

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta mientras abre la puerta. Asiento y una vez que estamos adentro, él medita—: Supongo que Kate todavía no está en casa.

Niego con la cabeza y miro alrededor nerviosamente mientras me quito el abrigo y las botas.

—¿Oye, Bella? —Me giro hacia él y está a solo un pie de mí—. Ven aquí, hermosa. —Su sonrisa torcida y sus labios separados, junto con el tono ronco en su voz, son una combinación letal y no puedo evitar obedecer.

Tomo una brusca inspiración mientras acorto la distancia entre nosotros.

—No estés nerviosa. Yo no estoy... no estamos… —Sus ojos buscan los míos y todo lo que veo es confianza total.

—¿No lo estamos? —Levanto una ceja y me presiono más cerca de él; pecho con pecho.

—Bueno, a menos que... quiero decir... —Suelta un suspiro entrecortado y envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome infinitamente más cerca de él. Lo suficientemente cerca para que su erección bastante impresionante se entierre en mi muslo y una sensación de calor demasiado familiar se extienda por todo mi cuerpo encendiéndome desde adentro hacia afuera.

Paso mi nariz por su mandíbula y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, luego susurro:

—Te deseo, Edward. —Soy descarada y estoy realmente caliente. Él ya ha visto mi cara de orgasmo y estoy desesperada por verlo perder el control—. Te he deseado desde el momento que puse los ojos en ti.

Gime.

—Mierda, Bella, ¿estás segura de que no te arrepentirás de esto?

—Mmhmm, no he tenido sexo en seis meses y no he... quiero decir, la última vez que... ya sabes, fue la otra noche cuando nosotros... en la cocina. —Balbuceo las palabras, demasiado avergonzada para decir las correctas.

Ni siquiera he usado a Jake desde que entré a esta casa. _Lo sé, impactante_. Así que, necesito esto y lo quiero a _él_. No hay nada que quiera más que perderme en Edward.

Él besa a lo largo de mi cuello, luego toma mi lóbulo entre sus dientes. Mis ojos ruedan a la parte trasera de mi cabeza y lo dejo volverme de gelatina.

—Entonces, mi hermosa Bella, ¿la última vez que te viniste fue cuando te toqué? —Su aliento es cálido contra mi piel y me estremezco.

Tomando una respiración entrecortada, jadeo.

—Sí.

—¿Y quieres que te toque de nuevo? —susurra con voz ronca.

—Buen Dios, sí —gimoteo, acercándome más a él.

Se aparta de mí y casi me caigo hacia adelante. Él suelta una risa efusiva.

—Vamos.

Tomando mi mano, él pasa la sala y la cocina y sube las escaleras conmigo siguiéndolo a ciegas. Maldita sea si dejaré pasar la oportunidad de sentir alguna parte desnuda de él y tocando alguna parte de mí.

 _Sería estúpido decir que no._

 _No soy estúpida._

 _Pregúntale a mi promedio general, soy bastante impresionante._

Una vez que estamos dentro de su habitación, él cierra la puerta con seguro.

—Solo somos nosotros, ¿está bien? —Pone las manos en mis caderas y me mira a los ojos.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y asiento.

—Sí. —Sonrío y me inclino para besarlo.

Me devuelve el beso con reverencia, tomándose su tiempo para explorar mi boca. Lento pero seguro, sus manos están sobre mí, acariciando partes de mi cuerpo. Provocando, pero no tomando. Eso me lleva prácticamente al borde y ni siquiera me quita la ropa.

Soy un desastre empapado e impaciente mientras nuestros besos se vuelven descuidados y húmedos. Mis manos no son tan suaves como las suyas cuando desprendo los botones de su camisa y prácticamente se la arranco de los hombros. Gime cuando giro mis caderas contra su erección.

Lo deseo. _Lo deseo. Lo. Deseo._

Sus dedos mágicos finalmente encuentran la hinchazón de mis pechos y baja el escote en V de mi blusa junto con la copa de mi sostén. Sus labios encuentran mi pezón y su lengua se arremolina y presiona contra mi carne.

Tomo la hebilla de su cinturón en mis manos, sintiendo la suave cabeza de su polla con mis dedos, mientras desprendo su cinturón y juego con el botón de sus pantalones. Gime contra mi pecho, las vibraciones son demasiado buenas para ser contenidas.

—Jesús, _mierda_.

Sus manos se deslizan por mis costados, levantando mi camisa en el proceso mientras me la saca por la cabeza y la tira a un rincón de la habitación. Luego reanuda el amor que le había estado impartiendo a mis tetas mientras desprende mi sostén y lo tira... a algún lugar. Apenas me doy cuenta de algo mientras él adora mi cuerpo con sus suaves besos.

Desprendo su pantalón y observo mientras se amontona en sus tobillos, agradeciendo a Dios y a Calvin Klein por hacer bóxer slips negros. En serio, Edward se ve mejor que los pocos chicos con los que he tenido el desagrado de tener sexo en el pasado. Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo se verán en veinte años. Me estremezco por el pensamiento, pero los dedos de Edward están en mi trasero, apretándome y presionándome contra él, así que los pensamientos coherentes vuelan por la ventana malditamente rápido.

—Necesito... te necesito, Edward. —Lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que su boca bese mi piel hasta la inconsciencia mientras mis manos viajan hasta la ligera capa de vello en su pecho y abdomen. Rodeo uno de sus pezones y él inhala y gruñe, así que lo hago de nuevo con el otro antes de presionar mi mano en el bulto impresionante que me ha estado provocando por días.

—Cristo, Bella —es todo lo que dice, aplastando sus labios en los míos en el beso más increíble, apasionado y necesitado que he experimentado.

Nos lleva rápidamente a su cama y me tropiezo hacia atrás con él sobre mí. Él está presionado contra mi centro cubierto por el jean y...

—Santa, unf… Edward… mmm… mierda… —Ni siquiera puedo decir palabras reales. Ninguna en absoluto. Gemidos, jadeos y maldiciones parecen ser las únicas cosas que salen de mi boca, y realmente me importa una mierda.

Todavía estoy usando mis pantalones y, sí, tienen que irse, como ahora. Empujando suavemente contra su pecho, Edward se arrodilla, un poco confundido hasta que estoy luchando con mis botones y cremallera, y luego él me ayuda a salir de estos malditos jeans ajustados. Quienquiera que inventó estas cosas nunca ha estado apurado por sacárselos para echar un polvo, eso es seguro.

—Cristo, eres... suave. —Las manos de Edward acarician mis muslos externos y lleva sus pulgares a los costados de mis bragas, enganchándolos bajo la delicada tela y lamiéndose los labios—. No tenemos que...

Presiono mi dedo índice contra sus labios, impidiéndole decir algo más.

—No hay forma de que te retractes ahora, Edward. Estoy limpia y cubierta. Vamos a hacer esto. —Mi voz es firme, asegurándole que quiero esto tanto como él... tal vez incluso más.

Él asiente, luego dirige su atención a mis bragas, que descarta en algún lugar al lado de la cama. Sospecho que la caza de ropa en la mañana podría ser un problema.

—Bella —suspira, inhalando y exhalando lentamente mientras observo la tienda de campaña en su ropa interior retorcerse con apreciación. Pasa sus ojos por mi cuerpo con hambre y quiero retorcerme bajo su mirada, pero él parece un niño en Navidad, así que supongo que sería una pena quitarle su juguete.

—Edward, somos solo nosotros... quiero esto, por favor, relájate. —Me siento y paso mi mano sobre su polla todavía cubierta por su bóxer y él gime—. Quiero _todo_ esto —digo en voz baja mientras aprieto su longitud. Se me hace agua la boca ante la idea de tomarlo en mi boca. _Jesús_.

—Jodidamente sexy —dice entre dientes, mirando a donde lo estoy tocando—. Pero si sigues frotándolo así, no llegaremos muy lejos, dulzura —me advierte, sus caderas moviéndose contra mi mano.

Engancho mis pulgares dentro del elástico de su bóxer y lo bajo por sus muslos, liberando a la bestia con una sacudida contra su estómago.

— _Jesús_ —suspiro audiblemente, envolviendo mi mano alrededor de su gruesa longitud. No puedo evitar querer tocarlo—. Estaba equivocada —reflexiono en voz alta mientras él jadea y gime.

—¿Sobre... sobre qué, Bella? —Inhala a través de sus dientes, haciendo los ruidos más sexys.

—Oh —me río y me pongo de rodillas con una mano todavía acariciándolo lentamente, y acunando su mejilla con la otra—. Yo solo... erm, no es... no puedo esperar para tenerte dentro de mí. —Beso su mandíbula y chupo la piel debajo de su oreja como una distracción.

 _Nunca le diré sobre estar marchito. Nunca. Demasiado hermoso. No. Va. A. Pasar._

Sus dedos me encuentran mojada y lista para él cuando me acaricia mientras sus labios, lengua y dientes atienden mi piel. Gimoteo cuando entierra un largo dedo en mi interior. _Bendice esos malditos dedos por ser tan largos_. Luego encuentra con facilidad ese lugar dentro de mí, mientras que su pulgar hace círculos y pasa sobre mi clítoris.

Todavía estamos de rodillas y mis caderas y piernas tiemblan por el placer que él me está provocando, mientras mis ojos están cerrados y me sostengo de sus hombros con fuerza; mis uñas clavándose en su piel.

—Mierda, sí... sí, justo ahí... —Mis palabras son arrastradas y salen en jadeos agitados—. Edward, por favor... por favor... —Me quiero venir... puedo sentirlo justo... jodidamente... ahí, fuera de alcance.

Sus labios están en los míos, silenciando mis gritos mientras sus dedos me dejan vacía y él me empuja sobre mi espalda.

—No sabes lo que eso me hace, hermosa... escucharte rogar —jadea en mi oído, lamiendo y mordiendo mi cuello y clavícula—. Dime lo que quieres, Bella.

Mis dedos se entierran en sus hombros tratando de acercarlo más mientras envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

—Quiero... te quiero a ti.

—Dilo. En voz alta. —Se posiciona en mi entrada, luego me provoca frotando la suave cabeza de su polla de arriba abajo por mi raja—. ¿Qué quieres, Bella? Dime, ahora.

Mi espalda se arquea y mis caderas se flexionan con cada pase y giro sobre mi sensible nudo, y finalmente logro recobrar el sentido y darme cuenta de lo que está pidiendo.

—Tu polla, Edward... Dios, quiero tu jodida polla.

Él empuja sus caderas hacia adelante y siento todo de él dentro de mí, llenándome con una rápida embestida que hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca de placer. Se queda quieto y sube mis muslos más alto en su cintura. Me está estirando y la mezcla de placer y dolor está más allá de lo que he experimentado.

Se sale casi por completo y luego se sumerge de nuevo, haciendo que mi espalda se arquee de la cama mientras grito. Él construye un fuego que arde lentamente, saliendo y entrando, embestidas profundas y lentas que me llevan al borde.

—Oh, Dios, por favor, más rápido... Por favor —le ruego, sabiendo lo mucho que le encanta escucharlo—. Necesito más.

Esto lo estimula y me besa, luego envuelve sus labios alrededor de mis pezones, provocándolos uno a la vez. El placer es demasiado y no puedo... no puedo detener su intensidad cuando mi orgasmo me golpea con toda su fuerza y olas tras olas de puro éxtasis atraviesan mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos se cierran por voluntad propia y todo lo que veo es una explosión de luz blanca mientras todo pensamiento me abandona. Mis muslos son como gelatina y mis músculos se aflojan. Puedo sentir a mi coño apretando su pene mientras sus embestidas se vuelven erráticas.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le rasguño la nuca. Él gime y gruñe y su cara se contorsiona. Es maravilloso y salvaje, completamente animal y observo mientras él se derrumba, embistiéndome un par de veces más hasta que encuentra su propia liberación.

—Jesucristo, Bella... —jadea y presiona su frente sudorosa en mi pecho—. No puedo... Eso... —Su respiración es pesada, como la mía, y creo que mi corazón está haciendo un maratón en mi pecho.

—Sí, lo sé. —Lo abrazo a mí y enredo mis piernas con las suyas. Él está pesado sobre mí, pero no me importa. Me gusta sentir su peso. Hace que todo esto sea real. Eso me aferra a la situación.

Acabo de tener sexo con el padre de mi mejor amiga.

Y fue malditamente fenomenal.

 _No me arrepiento de nada._

Todo fue tan perfecto.

Se mueve hacia un lado, luego me besa suavemente.

—Eso fue... —sonríe y aleja la mirada momentáneamente, luego trata de expresarse de nuevo—. Eso fue...

—Increíble —termino por él, reflejando su sonrisa.

—Absolutamente increíble —acuerda, apretándome con fuerza y besándome la frente.

Suspiro con satisfacción y cierro los ojos, pensando que esto tiene que ser muy cercano al cielo en la tierra.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _cavendano13, Rossmery, Isabelfromnowon, jupy, Liz Vidal, tulgarita, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Pili, Lady Grigori, Adriu, Vanina Iliana, somas, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, BereB, terewee, Tecupi, Techu, liduvina, Nadiia16, Kriss21, Danny CullenMa, alejandra1987, Adriana Molina, cary, patymdn y Jade HSos._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **A Home for the Holidays**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Pensarías que hacer el camino de la vergüenza y encontrarte con tu mejor amiga mientras te escapas de la habitación de su padre sería vergonzoso, pero cuando dicha mejor amiga sonríe como el Gato Cheshire y te choca los cinco, le quita mucho peso a la situación.

—No estoy segura de que debamos chocar los cinco —digo inexpresiva.

Llevo una de las camisetas de Edward y mi cabello está húmedo por la ducha que acabamos de compartir. Ah, y no llevo bragas, por eso trato de ir a mi habitación mientras sostengo el dobladillo inferior de la camiseta sobre mi trasero.

Ella me mira de arriba abajo y luego mira su reloj.

—Bueno, mami, papá se irá al trabajo en unos minutos y acabo de escuchar cómo se cierra la ducha en su habitación. —Ella me hace un gesto, girando su dedo alrededor—. No puedes mentirme, Swan. Además, las paredes de esta casa son finas como el papel. —Ella sonríe descaradamente pero también se estremece—. Asqueroso, por cierto.

—Voy a fingir que no tuvimos esta conversación y me iré ahora —le advierto, señalando la puerta de la habitación de invitados—. Hablaremos más tarde. —Entro por la puerta y saco la cabeza hacia atrás—. Pero no sobre esto. Recuerda... guardo mis penes para mí.

Al cerrar la puerta, puedo escuchar su risa desde dentro de mi habitación y, joder, estoy en problemas. No es el tipo de problema _malo_ , solo el tipo _jodida vida, no quiero tener esta conversación_.

Pero supongo que si ella está feliz con todo esto, lo tomaré y lidiaré con eso.

Aunque no ahora. Tal vez después de tomar una pequeña siesta, porque el maldito Edward me ha cansado. Los cuarenta y uno seguro no le quitaron su resistencia.

.

.

Evitar a Kate mientras está en casa no tiene sentido, así que después de un largo período de sueño, decido vestirme y enfrentar la música.

Y por música, me refiero a mi futura hija.

No me juzguen, tengo esperanzas. Edward es… _increíble_. Suspiro.

Y eso es exactamente lo que termino diciéndole a Kate con un café de por medio.

—Estoy realmente… feliz por ustedes. Es bueno. Te conozco a ti y conozco a papá, obviamente. Ustedes encajan… tan naturalmente. No puedo explicarlo, pero lo hacen —dice Kate, sonriendo sobre su taza de café.

—Puedo hablar con él y no me juzga, y no siempre se trata de él, ¿sabes? —reflexiono en voz alta, recordando algunas de las relaciones de corta duración que he tenido.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese tipo que seguía hablando de ir al gimnasio? ¿Toby? ¿Tony? —Y al parecer Kate puede leer mi mente.

—¡Troy! Sí... no hablemos de él...

Troy es este perdedor con el que salí en primer año. Muy atractivo, pero un idiota total. Estoy segura de que había recibido demasiados golpes en la cabeza haciéndolo tan tonto como un poste.

Kate suspira.

—Solo digo, tu historial... no es tan bueno, B.

Asiento.

—¿Y ahora?

—Lo apruebo completamente. —Ella sonríe y menea las cejas—. Y a juzgar por el post coital... —Ella se estremece visiblemente por sus propias palabras y lo que sea que está pasando por su cabeza, haciéndome reír ante su inquietud mientras continúa—: ¿Sabes qué? No hablemos de eso. Pensé que podría, pero... no.

—Te lo dije. —Sonrío y bebo mi café. Lo que Edward y yo compartimos... es nuestro y nunca le diría nada de todos modos.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos para Año Nuevo? —pregunta, cambiando de tema. La amo mucho por hacer eso, es hora de seguir adelante.

—No lo sé. ¿Tienes algún plan? —Me encojo de hombros. Edward no ha mencionado nada y quiero decir que no somos oficiales ni nada. Fuimos a una cita y tuvimos sexo.

 _Increíble... alucinante... que cambia la vida... el mejor sexo de mi vida... que siguió y siguió, y... bueno, se hacen una idea._

Kate continúa contándome sobre un club en Seattle que organiza una fiesta. No estoy segura de querer ir. Una parte muy egoísta de mí, principalmente mis partes femeninas que se estremecen cada vez que pienso en determinado contador, quiere quedarse en la cama y celebrar la venida de un nuevo año al... venirme en el nuevo año, pero luego también me gustaría ver algunos amigos.

Asiento, considerando esta información.

—¿Hay alguien en la ciudad? —Por lo que puedo recordar, creo que tal vez Lauren y Jess están en Seattle y, para ser honesta, no estoy de humor para ir a ninguna parte con ellas.

—Ya sabes, no realmente. —Ella suspira dramáticamente—. Extraño a Garrett.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en donde sea que esté? —Garrett sigue diciendo que vive en un pequeño pueblo en medio de los campos. Él lo odia y ama a Seattle, pero ama a su madre y su hermano mayor, así que fue a su casa para verlos durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Él está bien. —Kate asiente—. Cansado. Con resaca. Su hermano lo arrastra a todas partes y le gusta ir de fiesta, mucho.

Asiento.

—Divertido.

—Sí —se burla—. Garrett dice que no puede esperar a volver a la escuela para tomar un descanso.

—Pobre chico. Al menos te extraña, ¿verdad?

Ella sonríe.

—Sí. Lo amo, ¿sabes? Como, él es... es para mí. Hablamos sobre mudarnos del campus el año que viene.

—Tienes un tiempo para pensarlo, ¿no? —me pregunto cómo ella puede estar tan segura de todo. Desearía poder tener tanta confianza en el futuro.

—Sí, pero al menos estamos abriéndonos y hablando de eso. Es bueno. Estamos... bien. —Una sonrisa soñadora se extiende por su rostro.

Termino lo último de mi café y miro el reloj. Edward vendrá a casa pronto.

—¿Bella? ¿En serio? —Kate inclina la cabeza, ofreciéndome una sonrisa compasiva.

Giro hacia ella, alzando las cejas.

—¿Qué?

Ella sonríe, pero luego pregunta sinceramente:

—Esto realmente no es solo una aventura para ti, ¿verdad?

Sacudo la cabeza negativamente, porque realmente espero que las cosas funcionen a largo plazo. Kate parece necesitar una y otra vez una confirmación de que no le haré daño a su papá. Ella me apoya, más de lo que yo podría hacerlo, pero entiendo su necesidad de querer proteger a su padre. Yo haría lo mismo.

Con el tiempo, espero ganarme su completa confianza porque siempre será una parte importante de mi vida.

.

.

—Hmm, eso se siente bien. —Dios, parece que cada vez que me toca se vuelve increíblemente mejor que la anterior. Nunca pensé que sería posible.

—¿Oh, sí? —Él sonríe y gira su lengua alrededor de mi clítoris. Me inclino hacia atrás y disfruto del viaje, incapaz de sostenerme y mirarlo por más tiempo.

—Oh, mierda, sí... sigue haciendo eso... —Maldición, su boca... Las paredes son delgadas y me estoy mordiendo el labio. Kate está dormida dos dormitorios más allá. Quiero estar callada—. Mierda. —Trato de quedarme callada, pero está tarareando contra mi carne y chupando y rozando sus dientes. Es increíble y tengo que mantener los ojos cerrados y mi puta boca cerrada, pero no puedo... no puedo—. Oh, mierda, sigue... — _Casi_ _allí. ¡Gracias, Jesús!_

Los temblores se extienden por todo mi cuerpo y siento calor por todas partes, mis piernas tiemblan, mis muslos se queman, mi cabeza nada en lujuria, mientras mi orgasmo se dispara a través de mí y mis caderas se levantan de la cama.

—Mierda —jadeo una y otra vez, golpeando las sábanas y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Demasiado...

Ninguna de mis experiencias sexuales pasadas ha sido tan buena para mí. Un punto para Edward por la experiencia, y me encanta cada momento.

Es bastante seguro que también lo amo.

—¿Supongo que fue bueno? —Edward besa el interior de mi muslo mientras yo me acuesto como una muñeca de trapo y trato de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Bueno? —¿Está bromeando conmigo?—. Bueno... —Bueno ni siquiera puede…—. Genial... Mejor que nunca. —Trato de regularizar mi respiración, pero... joder...

Él besa su camino hacia mi estómago y lo jalo a un lánguido beso, probándome en él.

—Mmm, también sabe bien. —Sonrío, chupando su labio inferior.

—¿Sabes lo caliente que es eso, Bella? —Se está frotando contra mi coño empapado. Me rio, gimo en un suspiro y niego con la cabeza—. ¿Ves lo que me haces?

—Muéstrame.

Como si mis palabras fueran su perdición, él empuja dentro de mí lentamente y mi espalda se arquea automáticamente de la cama ante la sensación que crea al llenarme tan perfectamente.

—No sé dónde has estado... toda mi vida —gruñe, colocando sus codos a cada lado de mi cabeza y mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

Mi mandíbula se afloja y todo mi cuerpo aún está zumbando por el intenso orgasmo que su boca me dio, pero tenerlo así sobre mí, dentro de mí, es mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

—Estoy aquí ahora —susurro con un gemido—. Estoy aquí… tú y yo.

Él arrastra su lengua a través de mi clavícula, probando la piel y luego me besa dulcemente, mientras su polla empuja profundamente dentro de mí, conduciéndome más y más a la locura. Lento pero seguro. Rápido y duro. Luego lento de nuevo.

Él acelera y aprieto mi agarre alrededor de sus caderas. Está cerca, puedo decirlo. Esta no es mi primera vez en el paseo salvaje de Edward Cullen. Quiero verlo desmoronarse, lo necesito; lo anhelo. Su cara de "O" es de lo que están hechos mis sueños, y creo que nunca lo veré con la frecuencia suficiente.

Hemos estado en una especie de rutina los últimos días. Durante el día, Edward se va y Kate y yo nos entretenemos. Por la noche, somos Edward y yo, hablando, explorando y... compartiendo esta conexión especial: excitación, despertar espiritual, placer sexual. Es jodidamente increíble y creo que estoy enamorada de él... y de su polla... y de sus dedos... y su boca, uhg.

—Justo allí, mierda… —Mis gritos hacen eco en la habitación cuando me deshago de nuevo. Siempre es tan bueno. No creo que nunca pueda tener suficiente de él.

Paso mis dedos por su espina dorsal y encuentro cada uno de sus empujes, girando mis caderas contra las suyas. Me besa y respiramos el aliento del otro; es íntimo, más que en cualquier otro momento, mientras sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y se viene con un fuerte gruñido entrecortado.

—Mierda... Bella... Joder…

 _Respiraciones poco profundas cosquillean mi abdomen mientras su rostro descansa entre mis tetas._ _Él las ama. Me encanta._

—Te voy a extrañar. —Mi voz es apenas un susurro cuando mis dedos exploran su cuero cabelludo.

 _Te amo._

Edward rueda sobre su espalda, arrastrándome con él para que ahora mi cabeza descanse sobre su pecho. Mis dedos van directamente hacia los pelos de su estómago, dibujando círculos en los suaves rizos.

 _Te amo._

Una mano encaja en la curva de mi cadera de la manera correcta y él empuja mi cabello lejos de mi cara con la otra.

—No hay razón por la que no podamos tener esto después, Bella.

—¿Nos ves... juntos? —Hemos hablado de casi todo, pero no de esto. Es la pregunta obvia, pero todavía estoy en la escuela y él es un adulto. Estamos en dos lugares diferentes de nuestras vidas y por mucho que me encantaría ver a dónde va esto, no solo porque el sexo es increíble, sino porque él también es genial, él podría hacerlo mucho mejor que yo. Estoy segura de que podría conseguir una buena dama. Alguien que ha terminado con la escuela y que ya sea una adulta también.

Su agarre se aprieta a mi alrededor y me besa en la frente.

—Voy a Seattle todos los miércoles. Normalmente me reúno con Kate para el almuerzo, pero también quiero verte. Podrías venir aquí los fines de semana. He... He pensado en esto, Bella. —Su voz titubea un poco y levanto mi codo para mirar su cara llena de emoción.

—¿Qué soy yo para ti? —Muerdo mi labio nerviosamente.

Él arrastra su mano lentamente arriba y abajo de mi espalda, y responde:

—Lo que quieras ser, Bella. Estoy dispuesto a comprometerme. Quiero que esto funcione.

Acurrucándome de nuevo en su pecho, susurro:

—Yo también. — _Te_ _amo_.

Todavía no estoy completamente segura de que esté preparada para eso, pero de todos modos…

.

.

La víspera de Año Nuevo es una especie de fracaso. Hay una tormenta de nieve que cubre todo el Noroeste del Pacífico con vientos que arrastran la nieve blanca y húmeda por todo el lugar, lo que hace que sea casi imposible conducir. Por mucho que esperábamos ir a Seattle para salir por la noche, eso no va a suceder.

En cambio, Kate y yo vemos una película estúpida pero hilarante y nos reímos, mientras Edward se pone al día con el papeleo. Luego, una vez que termina, se une a nosotras en la sala de estar donde todos disfrutamos de un vaso de sidra espumosa para recibir el 2013, y vemos a Ryan Seacrest rockear en el Año Nuevo.

Cuando el reloj marca la medianoche, Edward susurra:

—Feliz Año Nuevo, hermosa. —Luego me besa hasta que me quedo sin aliento, mientras Kate pone los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa de mierda en sus labios llenos. Luego nos dice que consigamos una habitación y se va a llamar a Garrett.

Me siento mal por ella, porque no lo tiene aquí para compartir su primer beso de Año Nuevo, pero han estado en contacto continuo a través de mensajes de texto y llamadas telefónicas. Entonces, también tengo la sensación de que él sabe acerca de todo lo que sucede aquí, incluyendo mi nueva relación con el padre de Kate.

Mis padres llaman en algún momento para decirme que están en una isla en algún lugar del Caribe. Con la tormenta, algunos vuelos se cancelaron y ella me dice que no está segura de cuándo estarán en casa. Le digo que estoy bien, pero que no puedo esperar a verlos. Los extraño. Ver a Edward con Kate hace que me duela el corazón. A veces me gustaría estar tan cerca de mis padres.

Los tres pasamos el día de Año Nuevo descansando en pijamas y viendo caer la nieve afuera. Usualmente no hay mucha nieve aquí, pero este año parece ser la excepción a la norma. Kate y yo hacemos un pastel y los tres nos lo comemos todo.

Como Edward no va a trabajar el 2 de enero y no hemos salido de la casa en días, nos lleva a Kate y a mí a Seattle para cenar.

Es un buen restaurante cerca del agua. He estado aquí muchas veces con mis padres y Edward me informa que es uno de sus favoritos. No puedo culparlo, la comida aquí es excepcional.

—Se supone que Garrett regresará el viernes —nos informa Kate—. No puedo esperar. —Su sonrisa es cegadora y está vibrando por la emoción. Acabamos de terminar de comer y creo que el soufflé de chocolate que tuvo como postre puede haberla acelerado con el azúcar.

—Pasará rápido, cariño —intenta calmarla Edward, palmeando su mano.

Ella sonríe y mira a su alrededor.

—Vuelvo enseguida. —Kate se levanta de la mesa y la veo dirigirse hacia el baño.

—Esos dos son lindos —reflexiono—. Lo juro, tan pronto como se vean, estarán... —Aprieto mis labios, formando una delgada línea, casi diciendo en voz alta que su hija se estaría cogiendo a su novio todo el fin de semana. Afortunadamente, la cordura prevalece y puedo cerrar la puta boca. Mirando hacia arriba para encontrarme con los ojos de Edward, sus cejas se alzan—. No importa, ehh...

Él sonríe y toma mi mano en la suya.

—Solo necesito saber lo básico, ¿cierto? —Asiento y sonrío—. Está bien, próximo tema.

—Así que, no estoy segura cuando…

—¿Isabella?

Mis orejas se alzan.

—¿Mamá?

Dándome la vuelta rápidamente, noto que mis padres caminan hacia nosotros. Ambos lucen un bronceado intenso y están abrigados más de lo que se necesita, considerando que no hace tanto frío afuera como el fin de semana.

Tragándome los nervios, enderezo mi espalda y miro a Edward. Sus ojos están en mí y luego en mi madre que se acerca a nosotros con cansancio.

—Hola, bebé. Acabamos de entrar. —Me paro y mamá me saluda con un cálido abrazo.

Papá me arrastra lejos de ella y me abraza también.

—Hola, cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Solo estábamos cenando. —Hago un gesto hacia Edward y nuestra mesa—. ¿Cuándo llegaron?

—El avión aterrizó hace media hora, ni siquiera hemos estado en casa, pero me muero de hambre. Ya sabes cómo soy con la comida del avión —explica mamá.

—Iré a conseguirnos una mesa. —Papá se aleja, dejando a mamá con nosotros.

—¿Quién es él? —Mamá señala a Edward. Kate no ha vuelto del baño todavía y deseo que ella lo hubiese hecho.

Me giro para presentarlos, pero Edward me gana. De pie detrás de mí, extiende su mano, dejando su otra mano anclada en mi cadera.

—Soy Edward Cullen. —Cuando lo miro, su sonrisa y el calor de su mano hacen que mi cuerpo haga cosas extrañas y maldigo la repentina aparición de mis padres.

No me malinterpreten, me alegra verlos, pero es como si no pudiera creer que realmente estén aquí. Mi mente está dejando en blanco lo que debería sentir.

—Oh, Cullen —dice mamá—. ¿Eres el hermano de Kate? —Puedo ver los ojos de mi madre que se mueven de Edward hacia mí y nuestra proximidad mientras los engranajes en su cabeza están girando. No estoy segura de qué hacer al respecto y no sé cómo explicar las cosas sin que ella se sienta presa del pánico y se ponga como madre protectora sobre la situación. Soy una mujer adulta, pero de repente también me alegra que papá esté ocupado consiguiendo una mesa.

Aclaro mi garganta y miro a Edward, sus ojos están fijos en mí y me dirijo a mi madre.

—Él es su padre. —Lamo mis labios y miro hacia otro lado mientras tomamos asiento, la mano de Edward encuentra la mía sobre la mesa.

—¿Su… su padre? —Mi madre se ahoga con un suspiro—. Bueno, Isabella, asumo que vamos a discutir las cosas cuando vengas a casa esta noche. Creo que tienes algunas explicaciones que darnos. —Sus ojos se estrechan y, joder, estoy en problemas. Conozco esa mirada. Puede que sea una adulta, pero todavía no les he dicho nada sobre esto. Una parte de mí ha estado demasiado asustada para escuchar su reacción, la otra parte ha sentido que era el tipo de discusión que sería más fácil en la cena... con mucho alcohol.

Miro hacia abajo y respiro hondo, decepcionada de tener que alejarme de Edward tan pronto, pero necesito este tiempo con mis padres.

—En realidad, mamá, ustedes relájense esta noche, volveré a casa por la mañana. Kate y yo tenemos planes, así que…

—¡Oh! — _Y hablando del diablo..._ —. Hola, señora Swan, ¿cómo fue su viaje? —pregunta Kate mientras se sienta frente a Edward y a mí, ajena a la mirada furiosa que mi madre le da a Edward.

—Kate, cariño, estuvo bien. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo la Navidad? —Mamá nos mira a los tres, aparentemente uniendo las piezas en su cabeza. Su mirada se convierte en un ceño fruncido cuando intenta sonreírle a Kate.

Mamá se relaja visiblemente cuando Edward y yo no nos separamos una vez que Kate está sentada frente a nosotros. Tengo la sensación de que saber que Kate está bien con la situación la ayuda a lidiar con la inminente tormenta de mierda que planeaba desencadenar sobre mí. Mamá ama a Kate, ella es como la segunda hija que siempre quiso.

Mis padres suelen ser de mente abierta y tengo la sensación de que una vez que hayan dormido bien y hayan tenido más detalles, todo saldrá bien entre nosotros.

—¡La Navidad fue excelente! Fue divertido tener a Bella cerca, para decirle la verdad. —Kate se ríe, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Espero poder pedirla prestada su próxima Navidad también. —Me guiña un ojo y ruedo los míos. Sé dónde va ella con esta mierda. Maldita sea.

—Sí, bueno... las cosas aquí parecen... bien, ¿entonces? —Mamá levanta una ceja expectante hacia Kate y deja que sus ojos vaguen hacia la mano de Edward que no ha dejado la mía sobre la mesa.

—Muy bien, señora Swan. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse. —Ella le guiña un ojo a mi madre justo cuando mi padre se une a nosotros.

—Bueno, nos han encontrado una mesa —anuncia, ajeno a nuestro intercambio, envolviendo un brazo sobre los hombros de mamá. Ambos se ven agotados.

La mano de Edward se aprieta sobre la mía y él entrelaza nuestros dedos.

—Bella viene a casa mañana, querido. Podemos hablar con ella entonces. Me muero de hambre. —Mamá lo aleja y luego se gira hacia nosotros, desviando la situación—. ¿Así que te veremos bien temprano en la mañana, cariño?

Me pongo de pie y la abrazo, susurrando:

—Te lo explicaré todo, lo juro.

Ella me abraza con fuerza.

—Solo ten cuidado, bebé.

Cierro los ojos, desechando la opresión en mi garganta.

—Siempre lo hago, mamá.

En cuanto a mi padre, le doy un fuerte abrazo y él besa la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Realmente te extrañamos, Bells. No puedo esperar para mostrarte las fotos que tomé bajo el agua.

Yo me río.

—Yo tampoco puedo esperar, papá. —No puedo creer lo mucho que lo he extrañado.

Papá se gira hacia Edward y Kate, saludando y sonriendo mientras toma la mano de mamá y se alejan hacia el otro lado del restaurante.

—Eso fue bien —dice Edward, abrazándome y besándome la sien.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que hayan vuelto.

—Estará todo bien, Bella. —Kate sonríe, pero su sonrisa no es genuina. Ella entiende lo difícil que es esto para mí.

El camino de regreso a la casa de Edward es tranquilo. La nube de separación se cierne sobre nosotros y es jodidamente inquietante. Hemos estado dentro de una pequeña burbuja de felicidad durante la semana pasada y ciertamente no estoy lista para dejarlo ir.

—Voy a ir a llamar a Garrett —grita Kate desde la escalera mientras arrastra su trasero hasta su habitación.

—Eso fue sutil —murmuro mientras Edward envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y besa la parte posterior de mi cuello.

—Mmmhmm —murmura Edward en mi cuello, las vibraciones enviando escalofríos arriba y abajo de mi columna vertebral—. ¿Vienes a la cama? —susurra mientras su mano derecha toma mi pecho, amasándolo suavemente.

Yo sonrío.

—Pensé que nunca preguntarías.

Me hace subir y entrar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—Voy a extrañar esto. —Su mano se desliza por mi mejilla colocándose en mi cuello. Su otra mano descansando en mi cadera con su pulgar dibujando una línea sobre la cintura de mis jeans.

—Yo también —le susurro suavemente, tragando las lágrimas que amenazan con caer.

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos, de un verde suave y honesto.

—No pensé que fuera posible enamorarse de alguien... después de todo este tiempo, estar solo y criar a Kate... Tú y yo, apenas nos conocemos. —Suspira cerrando los ojos momentáneamente—. Lo estoy diciendo todo mal, Bella. Solo... necesito que sepas que... que te amo. Si vale de algo, te amo.

Mi pecho se contrae y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no porque esté asustada o triste, sino porque la honestidad en sus palabras solo confirma que tengo razón al sentir lo que siento.

—También te amo, Edward. Tan jodidamente tanto, que duele. —Mi voz se tambalea y puedo sentir unas lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

Él limpia mis mejillas con sus pulgares y se inclina, presionando sus labios contra los míos en un suave beso lleno de promesas que puedo sentir hasta el fondo de mi corazón.

Pasamos la última noche juntos poniendo nuestras palabras en acción y finalmente descubro cómo es realmente hacer el amor con alguien.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _cavendano13, Kriss21, Isabelfromnowon, Techu, Pili, Rossmery, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, calia19, debynoe12, patymdn, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, tulgarita, cary, kaja0507, Tecupi, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Debb, alejandra1987, somas, calvialexa, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, liduvina, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Adriana Molina, Cristal82, Jade HSos y Joha Asecas._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **A Home for the Holidays**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

—Lo siento, cariño, pero no creo que sea apropiado que salgas con el… _padre_ de tu amiga —declara mamá con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño y bebiendo lentamente su café.

He estado aquí por cinco minutos y apenas me he sacado el abrigo y las botas, y ella ya está sobre mi trasero. Hoy es jueves y las vacaciones de Navidad terminan en unos días. Espero que ella no sea así todo el tiempo.

Me burlo, como si su opinión sobre algo de esto realmente importara.

—Mamá, por favor. Soy una chica grande; no haría… eso… arriesgar mi corazón así sin saber primero en lo que me estaba metiendo. Oh y no olvidemos a Kate. ¿De verdad crees que arriesgaría nuestra amistad si lo que sentía por Edward no fuera… genuino?

—Bella, por favor. —Suspira, cerrando los ojos—. Él es un hombre adulto… tú eres una chica joven e impresionable. ¿Qué podrían tener en común?

Bebiendo mi café, me tomo mi tiempo para pensar al respecto. No estoy segura de cómo poner todo en palabras que ella entenderá y estoy bastante segura de que decirle que el pene de Edward es magnífico, no es exactamente lo que ella quiere escuchar.

—Mamá, él es bueno conmigo. Me respeta; me trata bien. Hablamos y compartimos cosas de forma natural, y podemos en realidad mantener una conversación inteligente. Eso es refrescante para mí. —Me detengo por un momento y jugueteo con mi labio inferior entre mis dientes—. Por Dios, mamá, puedo decirte con honestidad que los chicos de mi edad no se le pueden comparar y todo lo que les pido a ti y a papi es que apoyen mi decisión.

Alejo la mirada, cierro los ojos y sacudo la cabeza, apartando las lágrimas que amenazan con caer. Estoy un poco contenta de que mamá enviara a papá a la tienda por comestibles antes de que yo llegara aquí, porque no estoy segura de cómo habría abordado esta conversación si él hubiera estado cerca.

—Cariño. —Ella toma mi mano en la suya. Finalmente miro su cara y ella sonríe suavemente—. Confiamos en ti. Es de él que no estamos seguros. Él tiene mucha más… experiencia.

Por experiencia, estoy segura de que ella se refiere a sexo, pero no puede ser tan estúpida como para pensar que todavía soy virgen. Quiero decir, por el amor de Dios, ella vino conmigo a Planned Parenthood cuando tenía dieciséis años para conseguir pastillas anticonceptivas.

Suspiro dramáticamente y me paso los dedos por el cabello.

—Él está dispuesto a venir a cenar y conocerlos… oficialmente. Verás, mamá… él es… él es… lo amo, ¿de acuerdo? Y él dice que también me ama. —Sacudo la cabeza y me lamo los labios, una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla—. Kate nos respalda cien por cien. —Me estoy agarrando a un clavo ardiendo—. La viste, ¿verdad? Por favor, dame algo de crédito, mamá. —Me estoy poniendo realmente emocional al pensar que posiblemente no pueda ver a Edward con su bendición. Sé en el fondo que no pueden detenerme pero supongo que parte de mí todavía quiere su aprobación. Son mis padres; soy su única hija, así que, para un argumento contundente final, añado—: Estas personas me recibieron durante las vacaciones mientras mis propios padres estaban callejeando en alguna isla tropical. Estoy bastante segura de que son buenas personas, mamá.

Ella no se inmuta ante mis palabras, pero sí cierra los ojos y suspira; sus labios formando una línea delgada.

—Cariño, no estoy diciendo que sean malas personas…

—No lo son. Edward es un hombre dulce. Es amable, compasivo y un gran padre. Él crió a Kate por su cuenta después de su divorcio y la ha hecho su prioridad todo el tiempo. Es un hombre de familia, de la cabeza a los pies. —Hago una pausa para calmar mis nervios—. Él y Kate juntos me hacen doler los dientes, son increíblemente dulces. —Sonrío, pensando en los dos riendo y siendo una familia amorosa—. Ella lo ama mucho y que ella esté bien con nuestra relación es… —Tomo una respiración profunda y la exhalo lentamente—… es asombroso, mamá. Son personas especiales.

—¿Y de verdad lo amas? —Ella busca mi cara y asiento—. ¿Y estás segura de que él te ama?

—Cuando estamos juntos, es como… si el tiempo se detuviera solo para nosotros. —Mi sonrisa se ensancha y ella también sonríe—. Los he visto a ti y a papá juntos toda mi vida, esperando algún día saber de qué se trataba todo el asunto, y con Edward, lo sé. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre son tan tontos y toquetones entre ustedes.

Toma una respiración profunda, sus labios temblando y sus ojos humedeciéndose en las esquinas.

—Oh, cariño… —Solloza y se limpia las mejillas—. Invítalo a cenar mañana a la noche. Le diré a tu padre que se tome las cosas con calma… —Sacude la cabeza y cambia de táctica—. Hablaré con tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?

Me levanto y rodeo la mesa para abrazarla.

—Gracias, mamá. Realmente te extrañé.

 **.**

 **.**

— _¿Entonces tus padres quieren que vaya a cenar?_ —pregunta Edward mientras hablamos por teléfono.

Su voz es reconfortante después del día difícil que he tenido con mis padres. Sin embargo, ellos no han sido tan malos como había pensado, pero hasta que realmente se encuentren con Edward y lleguen a conocerlo, no voy a estar completamente fuera de peligro.

—Sí. Lo siento… Sé que es… Quiero decir… —Mierda, soy un maldito lío balbuceante como cuando lo conocí. Esto no puede ser bueno. Tomando una respiración profunda, me aclaro la mente y dejo que vague a la semana pasada. Los besos de Edward; sus manos en mi cuerpo… placer…—. Te extraño —susurro—. Sé que esto puede ser extraño para ti. Entenderé si no quieres venir a cenar.

— _Bella_. —Suspira en el teléfono, y me derrito en mi cama donde actualmente estoy acostada—. _Haremos esto juntos, hermosa. No te preocupes por mí. Ambos somos adultos._

—Lo sé, supongo que estoy asustada —confieso, enroscando un mechón de cabello en mi dedo y mirando al techo. Desde la conversación de esta mañana con mi madre, he estado ansiando y temiendo la llamada telefónica de Edward al mismo tiempo.

— _¿De qué, nena? Háblame._ —Él suena preocupado y por alguna razón hace que mis labios se curven en una suave sonrisa. Él me ama. Está claro en la preocupación que muestra, pero aún es difícil para mí comprender ese hecho.

—Tengo miedo de perderte, Edward. Se suponía que solo eran las vacaciones de Navidad, ¿sabes? —Tomo una respiración profunda y luego continúo—. Entonces te conocí y eres como este hombre perfecto con la sonrisa sexy y la mandíbula lamible. —Cierro los ojos imaginando su rostro y sus labios; perfectos, llenos y relucientes—. Y… y para agregar al paquete…

 _—No hablemos de mi paquete en este momento, hermosa_ _—me interrumpe a mitad de mi diatriba vergonzosa y me río por su doble sentido. Lo escucho reírse roncamente al otro extremo de la línea y desearía estar allí con él, en sus brazos, disfrutando de su paquete. Jesús… su paquete… ahora podría necesitar recargar a Jake_ _._

—Dios, ves, y tienes sentido del humor. —Suspiro y sonrío al mismo tiempo—. Me tienes, completamente.

Lo escucho moverse, estoy bastante segura de que está en la cama como yo. Dios, ha pasado menos de un día y ya extraño su cama.

— _Lo sé, y tú también me tienes. Nada va a pasar, Bella. Somos tú y yo, ¿verdad?_

Era más fácil cuando estábamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad bajo su techo. Es diferente ahora que estamos en el mundo exterior, rodeados de personas que juzgarán nuestra relación. Sé que probablemente las cosas no serán tan fáciles para nosotros como lo serían si estuviéramos con personas de nuestra edad, pero quiero que funcionemos.

—Edward, ¿puedo pedirte algo? —Me muerdo el labio inferior sin piedad, pensando en mi próxima pregunta.

— _Sí, por supuesto, dulzura, cualquier cosa._ —Su voz es ligera y sé que él entenderá. Siempre lo hace. Ya sea que se trate de un ataque de risitas inmaduro y estúpido o este ataque de incertidumbre, él simplemente lo entiende.

Tomo una respiración profunda y la suelto lentamente.

—Solo... solo prométeme que no me romperás el corazón, ¿por favor? —Cierro mis ojos llorosos, sé que no podemos predecir el futuro, pero me gustaría pensar que podemos hacer de esta relación algo especial, para los dos. Sé que no será sin sus desafíos, pero no me veo... queriendo estar con alguien más. Siento que tengo visión de túnel en lo que respecta a Edward. Todo lo que veo es a él.

 _—Oh, hermosa... —_ _Suspira_ _—. Nunca te haría eso intencionalmente. Superaremos esta separación y el problema con tus padres —_ _me_ _asegura_ _—. Una vez que comiences las clases y las cosas vuelvan a su rutina normal, lo resolveremos... juntos._

Sonrío por sus palabras reconfortantes y siento algo de la tensión salir de mi cuerpo.

—Gracias, Edward. Realmente necesitaba eso de ti.

Nos despedimos con él diciéndome que me ama y que me verá pronto.

 **.**

 **.**

Papá parece calmado con todo el asunto. Resulta que la firma de Edward lleva los impuestos de la compañía de papá. Mundo pequeño, ¿eh? Sí, yo también lo pensé. Sin embargo, afortunadamente, Edward no es el que está asignado a la empresa de mi padre. Eso solo les da algo de que hablar una vez que están en la misma habitación.

Después de hablar con Kate más tempano, ella me aseguró que las cosas estarían bien. Ella es tan increíblemente positiva sobre toda la situación de "yo cogiendo a su padre", y no puedo evitar sentir que gané la lotería de la mejor amiga.

Ella viajó con Edward para regresar a la ciudad para ver a Garrett y no regresará a casa después. Edward va a estar solo en casa todo el fin de semana. La perspectiva de jugar a la casita con él es increíblemente tentadora, pero tengo que juntar mi mierda para comenzar las clases el lunes y no quiero abandonar a mis padres por todo el fin de semana, ya que ellos interrumpieron sus vacaciones para venir a casa conmigo.

 **.**

 **.**

—Parecen llevarse bien, Bella. —Mamá está mirando hacia la sala donde papá y Edward se están riendo y conversando.

—Sí. ¿Debería estar preocupada? —Frunzo el ceño, mirando a mi madre.

—No te preocupes, cariño —Guiña un ojo—. Tu padre preferiría verte con un hombre que pueda cuidarte, que con alguien que apenas puede mantener un trabajo. Deja de preocuparte por eso, te saldrán canas —me advierte, en broma.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y me río suavemente.

—Ja, ja, madre, gracias por eso.

—Cuando quieras, querida. —Sonríe y me entrega una bandeja de aperitivos mientras volvemos a la sala.

La conversación fluye fácilmente entre mis padres, Edward y yo durante toda la cena, lo que me sorprende porque Edward no es exactamente el primer chico que he traído a casa, él solo parece ser el primero que les gusta.

Resulta que mi mamá conoce a Esme bastante bien de uno de los clubes de lectura a los que asiste una vez al mes. Esto me sorprende, pero también me hace sentir como que puede añadirse otro punto a nuestro favor.

A las diez y media, mis padres nos dicen buenas noches y se van arriba, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos en la sala.

Ahora, si todavía fuera una adolescente cachonda, estaríamos manoseándonos en el sofá y tratando de ser discretos, pero ambos somos adultos e incluso si Edward no tuviera el doble de mi edad, todavía es raro besuquearnos en la casa de mis padres. Después de todo, realmente no he llamado a esta casa mi hogar desde que me mudé al campus.

—Entonces... esto es raro —medito, disfrutando de la sensación de sus fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de mis hombros.

—¿Qué tiene de raro? —Respira contra mi cuello, besando el lugar debajo de mi oreja y poniéndome toda alborotada.

—Solo que... esta no es mi casa. Siento que estamos profanando el sofá de un extraño en este momento. —Me muevo para enfrentarlo y apoyo mi cabeza contra su pecho. No puedo manejarlo besándome así sabiendo que no podemos llevar las cosas más lejos.

Me envuelve en un abrazo reconfortante y apoya su mejilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—¿Quieres venir esta noche? Te traeré en la mañana así puedes pasar tiempo con tus padres. Tengo que traer una de las maletas de Kate que dejó en su cama de todos modos.

Lo miro y sonrío.

—¿Hablas en serio en este momento?

Presiona sus labios contra los míos en un beso prometedor.

—Por supuesto que sí, hermosa. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que mi cama no se sintió vacía anoche.

 _Gah, este hombre y sus palabras…_

—Está bien. Déjame correr arriba y traer algunas cosas. —Nos paramos y él sostiene mi mano en la suya—. Les avisaré a mis padres que volveré por la mañana.

 **.**

 **.**

Y así es como termino acostada de espalda con Edward sobre mí, sus labios en mi garganta y sus dedos enterrados profundamente dentro de mí.

—Ahh, Jesús... sí…

 _Lo extrañé. Extrañé sus dedos mágicos. Extrañé su polla._

—También te extrañé, nena —susurra contra mi piel antes de tomar un pezón en su boca y pasar su lengua sobre él.

Supongo que debo haber dicho eso en voz alta. _Ups._

—Te quiero… por favor, Edward… te necesito —tartamudeo sin aliento, mi orgasmo casi allí, pero quiero venirme en su polla. Lo necesito. Necesito que lo _sienta_ , la conexión que compartimos; ese vínculo que tenemos, lo anhelo.

Envuelvo mi mano alrededor de su longitud y le doy unas cuantas caricias mientras él se posiciona entre mis muslos abiertos. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, gime de placer y me siento cada vez más excitada al saber que soy yo la que le hace eso.

—Mierda, Bella... necesito estar dentro de ti cuando me venga, hermosa. —Su voz suena casi dolorida mientras toma mis dos manos entre las suyas y las sostiene sobre mi cabeza.

Muevo mis caderas hacia arriba buscando fricción mientras él me besa, su erección frotándose suavemente contra el interior de mi muslo.

—Por favor, Edward... deja de provocarme —le ruego. Dios, él es un... un maldito provocador.

Lo siento sonreír contra mi piel mientras sostiene mis dos manos en una de las suyas y lleva la otra para pasarla arriba y abajo por mi raja empapada.

—Estás tan mojada para mí, Bella.

 _Oh, dulce Jesús..._

—Ung... Mmmhmmm. —No estoy segura de si algo de lo que digo en este momento tiene mucho sentido.

Presiona la punta de su polla contra mi hendidura y se inclina, capturando mi pezón ligeramente entre sus dientes, y luego suavizando el leve escozor con su lengua. Gimo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás y muevo las caderas justo cuando su punta provoca mi entrada.

Me está volviendo jodidamente loca.

—Cristo, Edward... Cógeme, por favor —grito, todo mi cuerpo en llamas por las tortuosas medidas que está soportando.

Se ríe y me besa apasionadamente antes de llenarme con su gloriosa polla en una embestida suave. Gimo en voz alta por el placer mientras él entra y sale de mí y pone una de mis piernas sobre su hombro para llegar más profundo.

Estoy gimiendo, maldiciendo y rezando por una dulce liberación mientras Edward me dice lo apretado que está mi coño y lo malditamente sexy que cree que son mis tetas cuando rebotan. Sus palabras sucias parecen ser en lo único que puedo concentrarme mientras dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y relajo mis brazos mientras las sensaciones más increíbles se disparan por mi centro. No puedo moverme mucho mientras él toma el control de mi cuerpo, complaciéndome cuando toca ese lugar que me hace ver estrellas detrás de mis párpados que hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca y apriete.

Libera mis manos y se inclina hacia atrás. Arrodillándose, se sienta en sus tobillos y me lleva con él, sin romper nuestra conexión mientras apoya mi trasero sobre sus muslos. No puedo moverme ni pensar. Mierda, apenas puedo parpadear mientras Edward embiste más y más fuerte en mí, persiguiendo su orgasmo. Pronto, con un gruñido final y algunas maldiciones, él se viene y colapsa sobre mí, jadeando y sudando.

Es la mejor sensación, siempre.

Cuando nos volvemos a acomodar en la cama, él me mira con la expresión más suave en su hermoso rostro.

—Dios, te amo, hermosa —me dice.

—Yo también te amo, Edward, mucho, mucho —le susurro de vuelta.

Quedarnos dormidos juntos, felices y saciados, parece venir de forma natural.

Cuando me despierto a primera hora de la mañana y miro al hombre más increíble que he conocido acostado a mi lado, me doy cuenta de que nada más importa. Si queremos que esto funcione, simplemente lo hará. Será difícil, ¿pero qué relación no lo es?

Cuando Kate me ofreció un lugar para quedarme durante las vacaciones hace dos semanas, nunca imaginé que terminaría conmigo en los brazos de un hombre al que he llegado a amar incondicionalmente. Ella no solo me dio un hogar para las vacaciones, sino que también me dio algo más... Me dio una familia y un sentido de pertenencia; algo que me había estado perdiendo con mis propios padres últimamente.

Encontré un verdadero hogar con Edward. Algo que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba o que me había estado perdiendo antes de conocerlo. Puede sonar cliché, pero él ha agregado un elemento de terminación a mi vida.

Ahora, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él.

Lo que sea que traiga el futuro, sé que él estará allí —apoyándome, amándome— y que lo enfrentaremos juntos.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _Les deseamos un feliz Año Nuevo, y esperamos que nos sigan acompañando en el 2019._

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Yoliki, Isabelfromnowon, rjnavajas, Techu, saraipineda44, Adriana Molina, Adriana Molina, somas, Kriss21, cavendano13, BereB, Lady Grigori, Pili, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Vanina Iliana, AutreTemps, cary, jupy, torrespera172, Adriu, Klara Anastacia Cullen, krisr0405, Debb, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, terewee, bbluelilas, Tecupi, Jade HSos, alejandra1987, carolaap, Maryluna, Danny CullenMa y freedom2604._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **A Home for the Holidays**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Mentiría si dijera que los últimos tres años han sido fáciles, simplemente porque no lo han sido.

Edward ha sido un santo. Paciente y comprensivo hasta el final a través de todos nuestros altibajos.

He crecido mucho. Cometer errores es parte de la vida y he cometido muchos de ellos. Afortunadamente, ninguno fue lo suficientemente malo como para interponerse entre mis relaciones. Edward nunca fue uno de esos errores. Él ha estado detrás de mí a través de buenas y malas, y cada vez que pienso que ya no puedo amarlo más, hace algo que me demuestra que estoy equivocada.

Esas primeras semanas después de las fatídicas vacaciones en las que nos conocimos fueron unas de las más difíciles de mi vida. Lo extrañé. Él me extrañaba. Separados éramos miserables, pero aprendimos a hacerle frente.

Cuando la escuela terminó en junio, me mudé con Edward y Kate durante el verano. Fue una especie de prueba para nosotros. Habíamos pasado seis meses viajando entre Burlington y Seattle, y hablando por teléfono todas las noches. La convivencia demostró ser un desafío al principio, pero descubrimos mucho el uno del otro.

Edward no siempre es perfecto. Le gusta el orden, pero deja la ropa sucia en el piso del baño y tiene una rutina extraña relacionada con el hilo dental. Él tiene sus propios dientes, así que no me molesta nada eso.

Él también tuvo que acostumbrarse a algunas de mis peculiaridades. No siempre soy flores y corazones. El síndrome premenstrual es mi perra y él ha aprendido a tener un calendario a la mano. Creo que tiene una aplicación para eso en su teléfono. No es broma.

Se ocupa bien de mi tipo de locura; a cambio lo amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma. Ah, y cocino para él. Y a veces para Carlisle. Alimentarlos parece mantenerlos felices.

Pasamos el primer verano juntos trabajando y haciendo planes para el próximo septiembre. Como no iba a vivir en el campus y definitivamente no me iba a mudar con mis padres, Kate, Garrett y yo decidimos unir nuestros recursos y conseguir un lugar agradable y grande juntos.

Estaba un poco indecisa al principio. No quería ser la tercera rueda pero era mejor que vivir completamente sola o compartir un lugar de mierda con un completo extraño. Kate lo mencionó y Garrett estaba de acuerdo. En realidad todos nos llevamos muy bien. Y Edward estaba sobre la luna, por supuesto, ya que eso significaba que tenía a sus dos chicas bajo el mismo techo.

No estoy segura de cómo tuve tanta suerte en el departamento de amigos, pero todos los días estoy agradecida por tener a Kate en mi vida. Ella y yo hemos compartido una amistad tan especial, en realidad diría que ahora somos más como hermanas.

Si no fuera por ella, no habría conocido al hombre con el que me voy a casar hoy.

Es Navidad y también el día de mi boda. Edward no podrá decir que no puede recordar nuestro aniversario. Esa es nuestra broma interna. Que a medida que envejezcamos y su memoria se desvanezca, la Navidad siempre será nuestra fiesta. Nuestro tiempo especial.

La Navidad pasada, cuando se arrodilló y me lo propuso frente a su familia y la mía, pensé que ese era el mejor día de mi vida.

No lo fue. Fue bastante increíble, pero estoy bastante segura de que hoy va a ser aún mejor, y eclipsará la propuesta de Edward con creces.

—¿Estás lista, Bella? —pregunta Kate, su voz apenas audible a través de la puerta.

—Ya salgo —le grito de vuelta. Joder, este vestido es muy bonito. Mamá y Esme me ayudaron a elegirlo. Esas dos se han hecho amigas íntimas. Esme tuvo a Edward muy joven y mis padres me tuvieron más tarde en su matrimonio. Edward es en realidad siete años más joven que mi padre.

En todo caso, mi vida me ha enseñado que la edad es irrelevante en el gran esquema de las cosas. Si dos personas pueden encontrarse y ser felices, que así sea. La edad, indudablemente, no define lo que una pareja puede lograr en una relación.

Y eso es exactamente lo que voy a enseñarle a este pequeño.

Nadie lo sabe todavía, ni siquiera Edward, pero estoy embarazada.

Mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, no veo mucha diferencia en mí misma. Quiero decir, solo tengo unas pocas semanas, así que no es como si estuviera mostrando nada.

Edward y yo hemos estado hablando de niños. Queremos al menos uno juntos. Tomamos la decisión mutua de que dejaría de tomar la píldora en junio cuando me gradué de UDub con mi Licenciatura en Marketing.

No pensamos que sería tan rápido.

Planeo decirle esta noche cuando estemos solos en nuestra suite de luna de miel. Será mi regalo de bodas especial para él.

—Vamos, Bella. Déjanos ver el vestido —grita Alice con impaciencia.

Allá vamos.

La sala estalla en risitas y silbidos de lobo cuando salgo del vestidor con mi vestido.

—Oh, Bella, te ves hermosa —elogia Rose.

—Te ves sexy —interviene Alice, moviendo las cejas.

—Edward no sabrá qué lo golpeó —dice Esme mientras camina hacia mí y toma mis manos entre las suyas—. Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos, Bella.

—Gracias, Esme. Por todo. —Le doy un fuerte abrazo y le sonrío a Angela, que actualmente se está limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Alejándome de nuestro abrazo, miro alrededor de la habitación, luego respiro hondo dejando salir el aire lentamente—. Chicas... muchas gracias por estar aquí. Realmente las amo a todas.

—Oh, B, también te amamos, y no nos perderíamos esto por nada del mundo —me dice Kate mientras me peina el cabello y acomoda sin parar la parte de atrás de mi vestido—. Quiero decir, no todos los días se casan mi mejor amiga y mi padre.

Me río.

—Supongo que no. Así que vamos a poner este espectáculo en la carretera, ¿de acuerdo?

Mamá y Esme me abrazan y se van a tomar sus asientos, mientras que Alice y Angela me desean suerte cuando se encuentran con sus padrinos de boda: Jasper, el prometido de Alice, y Eric, uno de los mejores amigos de Edward. Rose y Garrett van a continuación, seguidas por Kate, mi dama de honor, y Emmett, el padrino de Edward.

Hay una mezcla de todas las personas que conozco y amo allí, cuando tomo el brazo de mi padre y camino por el pasillo.

Se está tocando música hermosa, pero mis nervios están agotados y no le estoy prestando mucha atención.

A lo que sí le presto atención es al hermoso hombre que me espera bajo el arco bellamente decorado con Alistair, el Juez de Paz.

—¿Estás segura de esto, cariño? —pregunta papá, mirándome con mucho amor y preocupación en sus ojos, mientras avanzamos lentamente.

—Más que nada de lo que he hecho, papá —le aseguro; viendo como la cara de Edward se ilumina y sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos cuando mi padre y yo nos acercamos al frente de la gran sala de recepción.

Papá levanta mi velo y besa mi mejilla.

—Está bien, bebé. Te amo. Sé feliz. —Él sonríe y se aclara la garganta mientras una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

Alistair hace su parte al preguntar quién me está entregando y mi padre responde, entregándome a mi futuro esposo.

 _¿Esposo? ¡Jesús, esto realmente está sucediendo!_

El resto de la ceremonia es un borrón. Hay intercambios de "para siempre", seguidos de los "sí quiero" y las bellas alianzas de boda, y luego los labios de Edward están en los míos y siento que estoy en mi hogar.

Él se ha convertido en eso para mí. Hogar. Un lugar donde pueda ser yo mismo y no sentirme juzgado. Me ama por lo que soy y, a cambio, también lo acepto totalmente.

—¿Está lista para continuar nuestra vida juntos, señora Cullen? —pregunta Edward suavemente, tomando mi mano entre las suyas una vez que somos oficialmente marido y mujer.

—Más que nunca, señor Cullen. —Le sonrío pensando que el ir a casa para las vacaciones tiene un significado aún más especial ahora.

Entonces, cuando miro a nuestro alrededor y sonrío a nuestras familias y amigos que aplauden nuestra unión mientras caminamos por el pasillo juntos hacia nuestra eternidad, creo que este ha sido un infierno de viaje.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡Y llegamos al final de esta historia! Esperamos que la hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras. ¿Nos cuentan qué les preció? ¿Les gustó el epílogo?_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Isabelfromnowon, Tata XOXO, BereB, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, Sanveronica, Kriss21, cary, Vanina Iliana, saraipineda44, saraipineda44, Melania, Pam Malfoy Black, Jade HSos, cavendano13, Techu, Lady Grigori, Rosy Canul, Karin, carolaap, alejandra1987, Tecupi, tulgarita, somas, Yoliki, jupy, freedom2604, Joha Asecas y Adriana Molina._

 _¡Hasta la próxima traducción!_


End file.
